And a Time for Everything Under the Heavens
by Z98
Summary: AU of what happens after Kaworu is dead. I really don't know what genre to put this under. Not like Humanity's Faith.
1. There is No Redemption

I lucked out and moved back to my cousin's apartment for about three days, so that means I get to write again and put my stuff on the net. I started a new fic because currently I have no ideas for my other ones, but don't worry, once I'm back in the states, I'll start those up again. This is based from a combination of the EVA anime series and manga. Unfortunately, I only have six volumes of the manga and even though I know what happens in the episodes, I did jump around slightly during some episodes because I was short on time. However, once I get back to the states, I'm planning on buying the EVA box set as well as End of Evangelion.  
  
And a Time for Everything Under the Heavens  
  
Chapter 1: There is No Redemption  
  
Asuka was just simply lying on the bed, not doing anything. The sheets were twisted all over the bed, and she just stared blankly at the ceiling. Shinji had already left. She had been partially aware that he had been present, but now, she didn't sense anything. Her mind was a completely empty. To her, there was no point in continuing to live. There never would be.  
  
  
  
Shinji had gone back home, or where he thought his home was. It was the apartment that he shared with Misato and Asuka, but Asuka was in the hospital and Misato was still at NERV. His hand was trembling. The same hand that had killed Kaworu, his best friend. Everyone else he knew had left after the destruction of Tokyo 3. What did the future hold for him? Nothing. Maybe someday, he'd find real peace, but that would probably be in death.  
  
  
  
Misato sipped on the cold coffee.  
  
"So why are we here," she said, exhaustion in her voice, "The last Angel has been destroyed, and the threat is over."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," said Makoto, "We're still at level 1 alert."  
  
"But what do we have to fear?" asked Maya, her voice carried the worry that all of them felt.  
  
Just then, a message appeared for Misato at her terminal.  
  
"Maybe I'll find out," she said, "I'm to attend a meeting."  
  
She walked off down the corridor, her steps echoing through the emptiness. Perhaps an answer to all this madness would be explained, but perhaps even more mysteries would appear.  
  
The three technicians watched as the major left. After she had disappeared from site, they went on with their speculation.  
  
"So what do you think is really going on?" asked Shigeru, "The commander and the vice-commander both seemed a bit jumpy when I saw them this morning."  
  
"But what other threats are there?" asked Maya, "That boy was the last one, wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes," answered Shigeru, "There are only 17 Angels. We destroyed all of them. However, there may be more too all this then we know."  
  
"Dr. Akagi's been arrested," said Maya, "Or that's what I've heard. I wonder why?"  
  
  
  
"We are to prepare for combat," said Gendo, "The EVA units may be our trump card."  
  
"But Asuka can't sync and Shinji has refused to get into Unit 01!" said Misato.  
  
"Rei will pilot Unit 02 and as for Shinji, I leave convincing him to your hands," said Gendo, "Our defense systems may be able to repel a light attack force, but they'd lose against a major offensive. We must get Unit 01 combat ready."  
  
"Defending the main office may not be feasible," said Ryan Evans, the American in charge of Section 2, "We simply do not have the forces."  
  
"We have time," said Gendo, "Reconstruction of Tokyo 3 begins tomorrow. Our opponents will not be able to move in before that. If they attack during the reconstruction, they will have to fight amongst civilians, and we can use that to our advantage. However, I want all NERV officers armed."  
  
The assembled officer all nodded. Gendo and Kozo left after that.  
  
"He expects us to fight back a human opponent?" said Misato, after the two commanders had left.  
  
"Who is this human opponent," said Terada Oiinaki, head of the engineering department, "That's the biggest question."  
  
"We don't have a system that allows us to easily attack other humans," said Misato, "And I know for a fact that I will be unable to convince Shinji to pilot Unit 01 again."  
  
"Then let's just hope this attack never comes," said Evans.  
  
The others around the table nodded and left.  
  
  
  
The man dropped off the package and left. Another man arrived and picked it up. It would be interesting to see what this agent had managed to find out this time.  
  
  
  
Shinji sitting on the couch, pretending to be napping. However, Misato knew him too well.  
  
"Shinji, I need to talk with you." His eyes remained closed. "Shinji, this is important."  
  
Finally, he opened his eyes, but didn't look at Misato. She continued to look at him, dreading his reaction when she broke the news.  
  
"Shinji, I need you to pilot Unit 01 again."  
  
He didn't say anything. He continued to look at the wall, not moving.  
  
"Shinji, damn it! At least answer!"  
  
Finally, Shinji's head turned and locked eyes with her. However, something had changed. His eyes were liked cold blue steel. Completely uncaring and without an ounce of sympathy.  
  
"Misato, if I get in that thing, I'm going to destroy NERV."  
  
"What?" Of all the answers that were possible, this one was the one she least expected.  
  
"It's simple. With Unit 01, I have the power to destroy NERV. I'll use it. I don't have anything left. Even if I die, at least I've accomplished something worthwhile."  
  
"What are you talking about!" Misato screamed, "You've saved the human race at least a dozen times! You defeated the Angels and prevented the Third Impact!"  
  
"And in the process, I've maimed one of my friends, I killed another, I've nearly destroyed Asuka's mind, and I've grown to hate life."  
  
"Shinji, Tabris-"  
  
"Kaworu," he said icily, cutting her off.  
  
"He was an Angel," she said, as if that would make everything better.  
  
"So? Kaji was a man, and he was your friend."  
  
She winced slightly, but continued. "Why did you bring him up? He's nothing like that-"  
  
"Angel?" said Shinji, interrupting her again. He got up and walked slowly around the room. "Let me tell you something Misato. I've only had three true friends. Kensuke, Toji, and Kaworu. Kensuke left with everyone else, Toji, I nearly killed, but he's forgiven me even though I don't deserve it, but at least he still lives. Kaworu? So what if he's an Angel? He was my best friend. He was a good friend. In fact, he was such a good friend that he died for me. So I could continue living. It doesn't matter if he's an Angel! It matters who he is, not what!"  
  
Tears started showing in his eyes. How strangely out of place, Misato thought. Especially in those cold eyes. Shinji probably meant it. He would destroy NERV if he got into Unit 01. However, what hit her even more was that, when he named his friends, he didn't name her. That was a more painful revelation than anything else. However, she still had to try.  
  
"Shinji, we think that there's going to be an attack on NERV," she confessed, trying to garn his sympathy, "That's why we need your help."  
  
"Good. Put me in when they come and I'll help them."  
  
"You'd fight against your own friends?"  
  
"What friends!" he raged, "Ah, you, Misato. You've used me to fight the Angels. My father. For whatever his plans are. Dr. Akagi. To try to get at my father. I have no friends at NERV.  
  
Throughout this entire argument, he had not mentioned Rei or Asuka once. Maybe that was something she could use, Misato thought.  
  
"What about Rei? What about Asuka?"  
  
Shinji looked at her again. This time, there seemed to be pain in his eyes. No, it was more sorrow than anything else.  
  
"If I can save them, I will. However, I only do so because they are like me. Victims. People turned into tools welded by people like you. However, if I cannot save them, then I simply cannot. Asuka. She needs to be saved from herself. Rei. Well, if my father was dead, that would solve a lot of things, wouldn't it?"  
  
Shinji was acting very abnormally. This wasn't right. Something was up.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" she asked nervously.  
  
Shinji sat back down on the couch. It was then that Misato noticed the laptop on the living room table. It was her laptop. He spun it around and showed her. It was all of the information that Kaji had gotten. She had left it open when she had gone to NERV and Shinji had found it.  
  
"Right now, I really don't care if anyone lives or dies. However, I'm finished being used."  
  
He got up and went to his room, leaving Misato staring after him. After all this time, all of the rage, anger, hatred, and pain that Shinji had held within himself had finally burst out. Before, he used to be so gentle. But now? He was cold like his father. He would grow to be even worse unless she found a way stop it. But how?  
  
  
  
Shinji was asleep in his room. After his little tantrum, he felt very tired. Kaji had left behind a lot of interesting information. He was surprised at himself at the way he had acted to Misato. He felt that he should apologize, but then remembered why he had thrown a tantrum. She didn't deserve it.  
  
He was floating in space, or at least it felt like it. He was in his pajamas. It was a dream, it just had to be. He looked around. There was a bright light all around him. He raised his hand and used it in an attempt to shield his eyes, but it didn't work. Suddenly, something flashed. He turned around and saw the source. There was a figure forming, a human figure. Finally, it stepped out of the light and Shinji saw who it was.  
  
"Kaworu."  
  
"Hello my friend," he said.  
  
"But you're dead."  
  
"Death is just the gateway. However, I have a debt of honor to repay before I move on."  
  
"A debt of honor?"  
  
"To you. I shall try to repay the debt, but it is a debt that can never be repaid."  
  
"But, why me?"  
  
"Because you chose," he answered, "You chose the correct choice in the matter of my survival, or humanity's survival. But be warned. It is not over yet. I'll try to help, but you are the one who must choose again. Goodbye my friend."  
  
"Kaworu! Wait!"  
  
Shinji woke with a start. Sweat was dripping down his face as he sat there, panting. He remembered the dream, but what did it mean? He had to choose? He got up.  
  
Misato was twirling the empty can of beer. It was her sixth one and she did not have the energy or the ability to get another one. Tomorrow, she had to report to the commander that Shinji had refused to pilot Unit 01. That would not be fun.  
  
"Here."  
  
She looked up and saw Shinji holding a beer towards her. There was a gentle smile on his face, and she was starting to wonder if she had been seeing things before.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"I'm sorry Misato, about what I said about you."  
  
Misato's eyes started tearing up. She got up and hugged him.  
  
"I'll pilot Unit 01, Misato. For my friends."  
  
She continued to cry, and held onto him.  
  
"Thank you Shinji. For being a friend."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Okay, R+R. Now I have to figure out what to write for Chapter 2.  
  
Z98 


	2. What Remains for Me?

Forgot disclaimer in Chapter 1. Don't own Evangelion. Only time I will say it since I forget to a lot of times. Oh, there's this cool website that has two Evangelion screensavers. It is www.ScreenSavorshot.com or something like that.  
  
Chapter 2: What Remains For Me?  
  
"The Third Child is willing to pilot Unit 01 sir," Misato reported.  
  
"Good," said Gendo, "The construction crews have moved in and are starting to drain the lake that has formed. We've bought ourselves some time, but the EVA units will be our edge."  
  
"Rei was unable to sync with Unit 02," reported Maya. She had been promoted to head of the Science Division, replacing Ritsuko. They still did not know where she was. "I am not sure why, but it may be because of what Tabris did."  
  
"That is most unwelcome news," said Gendo, "Figure out a way to rectify the situation."  
  
"It may not be possible," said Maya, "If the situation turns out to be like the one we have with Unit 01, we may not be able to do so without the Second Child."  
  
"I leave finding a solution in your hands, Dr. Ibuki."  
  
Gendo walked out.  
  
"He's going to get us all killed someday," said Misato.  
  
She and Maya left the office and walked down the where Unit 02 was held.  
  
"So what exactly is the problem?" Misato asked.  
  
"It has to do with the EVA unit's core," explained Maya, "Something in it just won't accept Rei as the pilot. We don't know exactly what the reason is, but we're working on it."  
  
"I'm sure you are. But if Rei can't pilot it, Commander Ikari will demand that Asuka pilots it."  
  
"Do you think she'll be able to?" Maya asked, concern in her voice.  
  
"Even if she isn't, Asuka will insist on piloting it," Misato said with a deep sigh. Sometimes there was no reasoning with that girl.  
  
The hallway was silent except for their footsteps as they continued down.  
  
"Why did Shinji agree to pilot Unit 01 again?" Maya asked.  
  
"I think he's doing it to try to help his friends," Misato said, a smile starting to appear, but fading quickly. "He has a very heavy burden that he has taken for himself. He deserves a chance at a happier life."  
  
"Maybe when this is over." Those words sounded false even to Maya. For NERV, this would most likely never be over.  
  
  
  
Shinji was back in Asuka's hospital room. This time, he didn't bother trying to talk to her. He just looked at her.  
  
"I have to choose," he muttered to himself.  
  
"What do you have to choose?"  
  
His head spun around. Rei was standing behind him.  
  
"Oh. Ayanami. You startled me."  
  
"Why did I startle you?"  
  
"I didn't expect someone to be behind me."  
  
"I see. What do you have to choose?"  
  
"I don't know," Shinji admitted, "I'm not completely sure."  
  
Rei was silent. Shinji took it as she didn't understand.  
  
"I had a dream and I met somebody," he said, not wanting to say Kaworu for the moment, "He said that I would have to make a choice. However, I was never told what I would have to choose or why."  
  
"Are you worried?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Shinji turned completely around so that his body faced Rei.  
  
"Ayanami, do you think you're human?"  
  
The question took her slightly by surprise, but she did not show it.  
  
"I am Rei Ayanami. If Rei Ayanami is human, than so am I."  
  
"Ayanami, that's not true. What makes a human is the ability to feel pain, sorrow, happiness, joy, basically emotions. If you experience emotions, you are human."  
  
"Then if one has no emotions, one is not human?"  
  
"Do you have emotions?"  
  
"I-I don't know. I believe I do. However, I do not understand them."  
  
"Do you want to understand them?"  
  
"Is there a difference in understanding emotions and experiencing emotions?"  
  
"Yes," said Shinji, "Emotions can bring pain, but they can also bring joy."  
  
Rei looked at him and finally nodded. Shinji led her outside. The two walked together up to the surface, to the lake that had been Tokyo 3.  
  
"What do you feel right now?" he asked.  
  
"The place is calm."  
  
"Do you feel any comfort?"  
  
Rei was silent. She looked out in front of her for a while before responding.  
  
"I feel calm. I do not know of comfort."  
  
"If you feel calm, at least you are at peace," said Shinji. Unlike me, he thought. The third Rei was a mystery to him. The second. Well, the second was almost someone he could relate to in a way. And she had saved his life. However, he had promised to himself that if he could save Rei, he would.  
  
He kicked a pebble off of the path and it bounced along the rocks and gravel. Disturbing the peace. Well, it wasn't like he hadn't done that before.  
  
"Are you comforted, Ikari?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh. No."  
  
"Why not?" asked Rei.  
  
"This place holds too many painful memories," he said, "I'm reminded of pain here."  
  
"I do not remember. I do not remember pain or joy."  
  
"I'm going to try to at least let you experience joy Ayanami, I promise you that."  
  
The two were soon at the artificial lake.  
  
"You saved me," he said, "When you self-destructed Unit 00."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"But you don't remember."  
  
"No."  
  
"I was sent to save you, but you saved me instead."  
  
Rei looked across the sparkling lake. The sun was still high, and its light reflected off of the clear water. Suddenly, things flashed through her head. Memories. Panic. Fear. Loneliness. She staggered for a moment before they subsided. When her head cleared, she found that Shinji was holding her up.  
  
"Ayanami, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you, Ikari."  
  
Shinji's face was slightly red. He let her go once he was sure she could stand by herself. Rei continued to look out at the lake.  
  
"It is peaceful."  
  
"Yes," said Shinji, "A peaceful display made out of destruction."  
  
"Do you disapprove of what I did?" asked Rei, "When I saved you?"  
  
"No," said Shinji, "The only thing more precious than life is the act that saves it."  
  
Misato was a ways back. She had followed them up to the surface and was currently watching them. She smiled. Shinji had said that if he could save Rei and Asuka, he would do so. Maybe this time he would be able to.  
  
Shinji sat down on the ground, finding a small patch of grass. Rei sat down next to him. Their close proximity caused him to nearly freak, but he managed to stay in control. When he had allowed his anger to overwhelm him, he had managed to break out of a shell he had constructed for himself. Perhaps, with more time, he could help Asuka as well.  
  
  
  
Asuka's mind was finally starting to think. However, her thoughts were dark. She was a failure. There was nothing for her to live for. She was no longer the Second Child. She had no reason to live. She had given up completely on everything. No point to continue on living. She just laid there and continued this train of thought.  
  
  
  
"Shinji! Rei!"  
  
Shinji turned around and saw Misato waving to them.  
  
"I guess we'd better get back," he said.  
  
Rei nodded, got up and followed him back down the road. They went back down into NERV.  
  
"Shinji, we're going home now," she said, "There isn't anything for me to do."  
  
"All right. Where are you going to go now Ayanami?"  
  
"Home."  
  
Shinji thought for a few seconds. He looked at Misato for approval. After her own few seconds of consideration, she nodded.  
  
"Ayanami, why don't you stay with us for a while?" he asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you'd have some company."  
  
"I'm still not sure I understand your reason."  
  
"Ayanami, I promised to try to let you experience joy. I want to continue trying."  
  
"So my moving in would help you accomplish your objective."  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"I will seek permission."  
  
"Why?" asked Shinji, "Why do you need permission? You are who you are, but you are also your own person. You don't need permission to decide where you live."  
  
"Why don't I need permission?"  
  
"Because you decide where you live, not my father."  
  
"Very well," she said, "I will need to gather some clothes."  
  
"We can stop by your apartment on our way home," said Misato, "Come on, let's get down to the garage."  
  
Shinji followed Rei and Misato. Again, he asked himself why he was helping Rei. The answer was the promise that he had made. Even if he knew Rei's past, that didn't mean he would condemn her because of it, and the dummy plug was not Rei. He would not blame the actions of a emotionless machine on her. Rei had emotions. She just needed help understanding them, and that was the very least he could do to help her. He owed the second Rei that much for saving his life.  
  
  
  
"Is this a good thing?" asked Kozo.  
  
"We will see how this goes," said Gendo. In reality, he was somewhat proud of his son. He had finally taken some initiative and was trying to help Rei. That was something he did approve. Well, time would tell how this went. "Yes. We'll see how this turns out."  
  
"What of Seele?" asked Kozo, "The Third Impact is supposed to take place very soon."  
  
"We'll handle the old men when the time comes," said Gendo, "They will not be able to interfere."  
  
  
  
Misato was driving very carefully for her, but it was still fast. They had gotten Rei's things and were almost to the apartment. She screeched to a stop. The three got out and took the elevator up to their floor.  
  
"I'm surprised this thing still works," said Misato, trying to kill time.  
  
Shinji and Rei were both silent. They didn't know what to say. They entered the Katsuragi apartment. The things were neat because Shinji had tidied things up before he had gone through that tantrum.  
  
"Ayanami, you can sleep in my room," said Shinji, "I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"But am I not the guest? Should I not sleep on the couch?"  
  
"It's okay," said Shinji, "Besides, Asuka would probably kill me if she found out you slept in her room."  
  
"Very well, Ikari."  
  
"You can call me Shinji."  
  
"And you may call me Rei."  
  
She went into Shinji's room and closed the door.  
  
"Well, good night Shinji."  
  
"Good night Misato.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
R+R. After the third or fourth chapter, I might not be able to update. Depends on how much I am able to write.  
  
Z98 


	3. Perhaps There is Hope

Chapter 3: Perhaps There is Hope  
  
The phone rang in the Katsuragi residence. Shinji rowed over and nearly fell off the couch but caught the edge and managed to stay on. Misato got out of her room and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Major Katsuragi, the Second Child is awake."  
  
"Oh! I'll be done as soon as possible."  
  
There was a click. Misato put down the phone.  
  
"Shinji, Asuka's awake," she said, "I'm going down to NERV. You and Rei stay here and no funny business!"  
  
She delivered the last remark with a smile. Shinji smiled back and nodded. He set out to start making breakfast. Rei didn't eat meat, so he made some vegetable sandwiches and some soup for her.  
  
  
  
Asuka was sitting up on the bed when Misato came in.  
  
"Asuka, how are you?"  
  
Asuka was silent. Not good, Misato thought. Maybe the news would cheer her up.  
  
"Asuka, I need you to pilot Unit 02."  
  
Asuka's head snapped up and looked at Misato.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need you to pilot Unit 02," she repeated.  
  
"I can't," said Asuka, "I can't sync with it."  
  
"Yes you can. You can't give up on me like this Asuka."  
  
"Why not! Shinji's the only important one around here!"  
  
Misato had it. She slapped Asuka hard across the face.  
  
"Asuka! Get this through! Shinji is not the only important one here! What if he has a higher sync rate! He is who he is, and you are who you are! You don't have to compare yourself to others!"  
  
For Asuka's part, she was just stunned that Misato had slapped her. Her face turned to face Misato. There was a very surprised look on her face. Suddenly she leapt at Misato, screaming in rage.  
  
"I hate you! I hate all of you!"  
  
She tried to hit Misato, but the major was able to block them with little effort.  
  
"Damn it Asuka, I don't have time for this! We need you to pilot Unit 02! Do it or we have to go with Rei!"  
  
That stopped her.  
  
"Wondergirl's been using my unit? I hate her!"  
  
"Asuka, let it go already. Either you agree to pilot or we'll have to go with Rei."  
  
Asuka's head dropped. She seemed to be fighting.  
  
"Fine. As long as Wondergirl doesn't touch my unit again."  
  
"I suggest you get used to Rei," said Misato, "Shinji invited her to stay with us."  
  
"What! Why would that idiot want her when he has m-" She stopped herself before she let anymore out.  
  
"What was that?" Misato had caught it as well.  
  
"Nothing," Asuka mumbled.  
  
Misato decided not to push it. This wasn't the time.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"To where?" snarled Asuka.  
  
"Where else? Home."  
  
"With Wondergirl?"  
  
"Asuka, you may not like Rei, you can't do anything about it. Now, let's go."  
  
"Humph. I hope Wondergirl's had fun sleeping on the couch."  
  
"She's using Shinji's room. He' sleeping on the couch."  
  
"What! Why should Shinji be nice to her!"  
  
"She saved his life when she self-destructed Unit 00. Shinji remembers that, and he is going to do what he can to repay that debt."  
  
Misato got up and started leaving. When Asuka didn't move, Misato didn't bother to stop and turn around. That prompted Asuka to get up and follow. They got in Misato's car and drove back to the apartment. The drive back was silent. Asuka didn't say anything, and Misato didn't have anything else to say to Asuka. Hopefully Shinji could save Asuka from herself.  
  
  
  
The members of the Japanese government were in a very important meeting. They would have to decide whether to help NERV and accept control over it, or if the rumors were true.  
  
"Why would NERV want to initiate the Third Impact?" said one minister.  
  
"The Human Instrumentality Project," said another, "It was in Agent Ryoji's report. Unfortunately, he is dead."  
  
"According to our only remaining source, NERV did not terminate him," this was the Intelligence minister, "We believe there is another force behind all of this. Perhaps it is they who want to seize control of NERV."  
  
"But what are we to do? We cannot allow the Third Impact to occur."  
  
"No indeed," said the Intelligence minister, "Our agent is working to figure out how they intend to initiate the Third Impact. However, he is having little success. The files are too heavily classified."  
  
"Is there anyone else we can approach?" asked the Defense minister.  
  
The Intelligence minister thought for a few seconds. Then nodded.  
  
"The lover of the late Kaji Ryoji. Major Misato Katsuragi."  
  
"Katsuragi? The daughter of the leader of the Katsuragi Expedition?"  
  
"Yes," said the Intelligence minister, "We may be able to approach her. We must keep the Third Impact from occurring."  
  
  
  
The agent couldn't believe his eyes. The orders were ridiculous. Or were they? The Intelligence minister was not a fool, and perhaps there was something in all this madness. Well, he'd have to work on this. He finished the other paperwork and went to his car. He would soon be at the Katsuragi residence.  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang at the apartment.  
  
"I'll get it!" said Misato. That was hardly necessary. After a very loud argument with Shinji, Asuka had gone to her room and had stayed there. Rei was reading in the living room and Shinji was napping on the couch, though why he did was a mystery to her. It wasn't like he needed that much sleep.  
  
She opened the door and found Ryan Evans, the head of Section 2 standing outside.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Major Katsuragi, I have reason to believe there is a leak in NERV. I need to speak with you regarding this."  
  
Misato was now wishing she had her gun. "Just give me a second."  
  
"Now Major."  
  
Misato stopped for a few seconds, then nodded. The two went down to the parking lot.  
  
"I know who the leak is, but it isn't you," he said, "In fact, I'm supposed to make you into one."  
  
Misato gave him a look.  
  
"The Japanese government placed several agents into NERV. There were a total of five. Four of them are dead."  
  
"And you're the last one?" she said. Not a question.  
  
"Yes. However, understand this. NERV did not kill Kaji. I would have known if they did."  
  
"Now why should I believe you?"  
  
"I'm trying to prevent the attack on NERV that will come," said Evans, "You may not understand my motives, but I am trying to prevent the Third Impact. In order to do so, I need to know what must be destroyed to do that. I don't have enough sources in NERV to find out. You, however, do. Or you might."  
  
"You think Kaji left behind his information to me."  
  
"Yes," said Evans, "If we knew what to destroy, NERV would not be able to initiate the Third Impact. That is the only way."  
  
Misato looked at him for a few quiet seconds. Perhaps she had another ally in NERV.  
  
"I can't promise anything."  
  
"I know, I might be just bait to lure you out so that Section 2 can take care of you. However, don't forget that I am Section 2. Call me at this number."  
  
He gave her a slip of paper and got into his car and drove off. Misato looked after the car as disappeared from view. This agent of the Japanese government had been careful. He had managed to survive this long and still also become the head of Section 2. Now, he was working to prevent the Third Impact from within and need her help. What was she to do? Well, maybe she should help him. She went back upstairs and peeked into the apartment.  
  
"Rei, tell Shinji and Asuka if they ask that I've gone back to NERV."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
She went down to her car and drove to NERV. She found Makoto at his terminal.  
  
"Makoto, I need some help," she said quietly.  
  
"What is it."  
  
"I need you to hack some files for me," she said.  
  
"Just tell me which ones and I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Don't put yourself at any risk," said Misato.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Misato then walked around NERV. She had seen Adam down in Dogma. Was Adam the key? Perhaps. Where was Ritsuko? She knew more than she ever told her. That was a fact. Perhaps she knew something more. Most likely she did.  
  
  
  
At the moment, Ritsuko was deep underground working on the second dummy plug system. She really didn't have any choice in the matter. However, this time, the dummy plugs weren't going to be Rei. They would be someone else. She smiled slightly at the irony. NERV's greatest enemy would now be one of its greatest assets.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Maybe get another chapter up before no longer have access to computer. Maybe. 


	4. What Do We Save, What Do We Destroy

Chapter 4: What Do We Save, What Do We Destroy  
  
Makoto had gotten her the information. He had had to do a lot of tricky work, but he had gotten them. Now, combined with the information Kaji had given her, Misato knew what to do and what not to do. However, she couldn't give this to Evans yet. She needed to do something first.  
  
"Shinji."  
  
Shinji opened his eyes and looked at her. She sat down on the couch next to him.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
Carefully, she outlined what she knew about the Human Instrumentality Project and the planned Third Impact. It was a lot to tell him, since he was fighting his own battle to try to save Rei and Asuka. However, she had no choice. Shinji was the only one that could possibly help her. After she had finished, she waited for his reply.  
  
"You know I'll help you Misato, but I can only do so much."  
  
"I know," she said, "I don't expect you to do more than you can. But it is vital that if Seele sends the EVA series against us, that they be destroyed. They could bring the destruction of the human race."  
  
"The lives of the many over the lives of the few," Shinji muttered, "Is that what I have to choose?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Shinji looked at Misato, then decided to tell her about his dream. After he finished, Misato thought it over.  
  
"Shinji, I won't make you choose if it means you have to sacrifice Rei or Asuka."  
  
"I'll help," he said, "Even if I save them, I won't have done them much good if the world is destroyed."  
  
Misato smiled. She hugged Shinji and got up.  
  
"Asuka!" she yelled.  
  
The redhead appeared from her room wearing her school uniform.  
  
"Let's get to NERV. You have a sync test."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She seemed rather subdued ever since the argument with Shinji. Maybe it was because she had figured out that Shinji had more backbone than she thought, and wasn't getting used to it. Rei was in Shinji's room. Shinji went over to talk with her.  
  
"Don't do anything perverted," Asuka said with a mean grin.  
  
Shinji stopped in the hallway. He turned his head enough so that Asuka saw his eye. There was an angry glint in it. She drew back slightly, but regained her composure and looked away. Misato and Asuka left. Shinji knocked on the door. Rei opened it, wearing the shirt that she slept in, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Sorry. Did I wake you?"  
  
"No. I had already awakened."  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Shinji moved so Rei could walk into the living room.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.  
  
"I am not thirsty."  
  
Shinji sat down on the other couch.  
  
"What do you wish to discuss, Shinji?"  
  
"How are you feeling about living with us?"  
  
"It, has been interesting."  
  
"If you mean that argument I had with Asuka, it has happened before a few times," Shinji said with a sheepish grin.  
  
"You do not get along with Soryu?"  
  
"I try to," he said, "But it's like she doesn't want to get along with me."  
  
Rei did reply to that. Actually, she didn't know how to reply.  
  
"But tell me. Do you enjoy living with others?"  
  
"Is there a difference in living with others and living by oneself?"  
  
"You're not alone when you live with others," offered Shinji, "You know there are others close by."  
  
"Is this supposed to feel comforting?"  
  
"Well," said Shinji, "You know that at least one of the people close by will help you."  
  
"Are you implying that Soryu would not help you?"  
  
"She depends on her pride too much," said Shinji, "She might help, but she won't let others help her."  
  
"Why? Is it not customary to allow others to help you when you are in need of help?"  
  
"Asuka doesn't see it that way," said Shinji, "She sees it as showing weakness, something she isn't willing to allow."  
  
"Is that not a weakness in itself?" asked Rei, "Not asking for help when you know you need it?"  
  
"You know, that might be a good angle to get through to her. Thanks Rei."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
  
  
Misato and Asuka got out of the car. They entered NERV headquarters. Asuka went to change into her plugsuit while went to the observation deck.  
  
"So are we ready?" she asked.  
  
Maya nodded. "Everything's set. Do you think Asuka can do this?"  
  
"Maybe. Hopefully. She needs to restore some confidence in herself or she'll never get over all this."  
  
Asuka got into the simulation entry plug.  
  
"All right Asuka. Concentrate and relax," said Maya.  
  
Asuka nodded and closed her eyes. She was visibly concentrating very hard. That wasn't a good thing.  
  
"Relax Asuka," said Misato.  
  
Maya looked at the sync rate.  
  
"Forty percent," she said, "That's not too bad."  
  
"Okay Asuka," said Misato, "Let's keep it going for a little while longer."  
  
For the next ten minutes, Asuka continued trying to get her sync rate higher. It stayed the same. Even though this was good, Asuka still wasn't satisfied.  
  
"Forty percent? Ha! That's a joke!"  
  
"You're combat-ready," said Misato, "That's what's important."  
  
"Oh really? And what is Shinji's sync rate these days?"  
  
"We're testing that tomorrow," said Misato, "As well as Rei's."  
  
"Humph! Wondergirl doesn't even have an EVA to pilot. Why is she still here?"  
  
"She's the backup," said Misato, "In case something happens."  
  
"In other words she is the one who replaces me if I can't pilot. Well that'll never happen Misato!"  
  
Misato shook her head. Sometimes there was no way to talk to Asuka. She was unwilling to let others help her, and that could lead her to her doom.  
  
  
  
"The draining of the lake is proceeding according to schedule," said Kozo.  
  
"Seele will attack when the lake is completely drained," said Gendo, "With the EVA units, we will be able to win the battle."  
  
"What if they use the MP EVAs?"  
  
"They will not risk the destruction of Unit 01. They cannot afford that."  
  
"You gamble too much on assumptions Gendo," he warned.  
  
"We will get through this," said Gendo, "And the Human Instrumentality Project will be carried out."  
  
"If you say so," said Kozo.  
  
  
  
Asuka sipped her drink. Rei had finished eating and was reading in the living room. Shinji was watching TV with Misato. She was the only one without anything to do. They were excluding her. Why? Because she was better than them. Yeah, that was it. But how long would that last? Shinji would definitely overtake her sync rate, and maybe Rei too. She couldn't let that happen. She had to try even harder next time. There was no way she would allow herself to be outscored by them.  
  
  
  
The next day, Shinji, Rei, and Misato went to NERV for the tests. Asuka was left alone at home to contemplate her thoughts. Shinji had grown a real backbone. He was no longer afraid of her, and that was starting to scare her. Had she sunk so low that Shinji wasn't even afraid of her now? Who was she supposed to turn to? Nobody. The world didn't care about her. It only paid her heed because she was the best at everything. But that wasn't good enough anymore. It demanded even more out of her. Even more than she could supply. She had been beaten, and there was no way for her to forget the shame.  
  
  
  
Shinji and Rei were both concentrating, but their faces didn't show too much strain. Both were relaxed.  
  
"These are pretty high sync rates," said Maya.  
  
Misato looked over the woman's shoulder and saw that it was true. Shinji had an eighty-nine percent, while Rei had a sixty-two percent. A lot higher than Asuka's. Maybe they shouldn't tell her that.  
  
"Why do you think they have such high sync rates?" asked Misato.  
  
"There isn't a lot of background thought," said Maya, "It looks like they're pretty relaxed. Asuka had been pretty tense and that might have attributed to the low sync rate."  
  
"Okay. Are we done?"  
  
"Yes," said Maya, "They can go home now."  
  
The two pilots changed and Misato drove them back home. They found Asuka lounging on the couch.  
  
"Well, back already," she said tersely.  
  
"Asuka, we need to talk," said Misato.  
  
"What?" she demanded.  
  
Shinji led Rei into his, well, it was now technically her room. He closed the door.  
  
"It's about your sync rate."  
  
"What? They beat me and now you think you don't need me?"  
  
"No," said Misato, "We want to try to improve it. But you have to do that yourself. We can only offer you advice."  
  
"I don't want your help!" Asuka screamed, "I don't need it!"  
  
She ran towards her room. Shinji suddenly stepped out of his room and blocked her path.  
  
"Get out of my way!" she screamed.  
  
"No."  
  
That caused a silence to fall.  
  
"What did you say!" she screamed.  
  
"I said no," replied Shinji in his calm voice.  
  
Asuka completely blew up there. She slapped Shinji across the face. Shinji's head turned from the force of the impact, but otherwise did not react. He turned his head back to face her. Again, there was a hint of anger in his eyes. But there was also pain. He stared at her for a very long time before he spoke.  
  
"Asuka."  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
If any of you think I'm a bastard for leaving you hanging, I understand. But I need to get this chapter up, and that means a cliffhanger. The next chapter will probably be up in about a week, maybe a little bit later, maybe a bit sooner.  
  
Z98 


	5. The Truths Behind Facts

Chapter 5: The Truths Behind Facts  
  
"Asuka. Why are you always this way."  
  
It was more of a statement than a real question. However, it was not what Asuka had expected.  
  
"You constantly try to show how good you are. Who are you trying to convince? Others? Or yourself."  
  
That struck home. Asuka's face turned red with anger. She lunged at Shinji, trying to attack him.  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
Shinji caught her arms and held her back. Asuka tried to kick at him, but that didn't succeed either. As EVA pilots, they had to do a lot of conditioning, so he was quite fit and strong enough to block her attempts to assault him. Misato ran over and grabbed Asuka from behind.  
  
"Asuka! What are you doing!" she yelled.  
  
"I hate all of you!"  
  
That was when Shinji slapped her. Hard. A red handprint was on her face. She finally lost control and started crying.  
  
"Why are you treating me like this?" she asked. It sounded like she was pleading for her life.  
  
"We're trying to help you," said Shinji, "But you just won't let us."  
  
She looked up at him with a vicious look on her face.  
  
"I don't need your help!" she screamed out. However, it sounded weak.  
  
"Yes you do," said Shinji, "Or else you might end up dead. I don't want that to happen, and I doubt you want that to happen either."  
  
"Why would you care about me? You're better than me."  
  
"No I'm not," said Shinji, "I'm not better than you, and you aren't better than me. You keep thinking that you have to prove yourself to the world. But that was an excuse. You were trying to prove yourself to yourself."  
  
"How would you know?" Asuka said nastily, "You're a coward. You have no backbone."  
  
Shinji actually shrugged at the statement, which made Asuka even more confused. Even though her body seemed to relax, Misato still held onto her.  
  
"You still don't get it, Asuka. It's not about whether I have a backbone or not. It's about whether I understand why things are the way they are."  
  
"Oh and you think you're so smart," she snarled.  
  
"No. You keep making up assumptions. You keep making up comments and statements and all that other stuff to make yourself feel better. Well guess what? It's time for reality to break through to you. You think EVA is life. No. There are other things to life than EVA. You think EVA is happiness. Again, no. EVA is not the only way to happiness. It is more a path to despair and pain than anything else."  
  
"Oh, so you can't hand-"  
  
Shinji cut her off before she could continue.  
  
"If I couldn't handle it, I'd be dead, along with you and Rei and every other human being on this planet."  
  
How had Shinji become this way? Asuka asked herself. Before, he had been such a coward. Now, he had more than just backbone. He had courage. Well, he always did have that, Asuka admitted to herself. But it had never manifested. Why now?  
  
It was as if Shinji was reading her thoughts when he continued talking.  
  
"Why am I suddenly like this? Simple. Because I've found a greater calling in life than fighting Angels. It's called protecting the people you care about. People in your family. People who are your friends. People that you love."  
  
"Y-you love me?"  
  
That was simply too much for Asuka to accept and understand. Her feet felt weak, and Misato now had to support her as well.  
  
"You keep thinking that EVA is life. But consider this. The Angels are defeated. What use is there for EVA? What use remains? Oh, the military might be interested in using us for combat, but I'm never going to let them turn me into a soldier. You, well, you probably will want to keep piloting EVA even after all the pain it's caused you. Even if it means you have to kill fellow human beings. But I doubt you care about that."  
  
Asuka was only half-hearing his words. But so many were true. She did want to continue piloting EVA. Even if it meant she had to fight against other humans. But now, Shinji had impressed something into her mind. She was loved. She had promised to never allow anyone to be close to her. That way, she wouldn't get hurt. But Shinji, even after all that she had done to him, loved her. But was that true? Probably not. But she longed for someone to love her. Someone to protect her. But would there be someone? Probably not. She moved away from Misato, who released her, and went into her room. She closed the door, laid down on the bed, and cried softly. This was too much for her. The pain she was feeling was great. But the hope she felt. Was it real? She wanted it to be real, but she was afraid. Afraid that if it wasn't real, she would be hurt again.  
  
  
  
Misato looked at Shinji.  
  
"That was quite a talk you gave Asuka."  
  
"Misato, can you get her personnel file for me?" he asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to know why she's like this. Why she feels the need to prove herself to herself."  
  
Misato looked at Shinji. The boy in front of her had grown up a lot. His thinking had matured extremely quickly. Too quickly, in fact. But perhaps the need to protect the ones he loved was what finally drew out the real Shinji Ikari.  
  
"Shinji, I can tell you why."  
  
The two walked into the living room and sat down.  
  
"Asuka was only five at the time. Her mother was a member of NERV. She was part of the team that developed Unit 02. After a sync experiment, she went insane. She started talking to a doll as if the doll was Asuka. Then, she committed suicide and Asuka found her hanging from the ceiling, the head of the doll torn off."  
  
Shinji was silent for about three minutes before he said anything.  
  
"She's just like me. She literally saw her mother die."  
  
"Yes," said Misato, "That's why she's been like this."  
  
"She's fighting for a reason to live. EVA is her reason to live. Oh God. I need to convince her otherwise. Or she's going to destroy herself."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Well, I just took a step in that direction," said Shinji, "Now I have to heal whatever damage I did and try to get her to open up. But it's going to be tricky to say the least."  
  
"You've grown up a lot these past few days," said Misato with a smile.  
  
"Thanks," replied Shinji, "But it's stressful. I just hope I don't crack or something."  
  
"You won't Shinji. I know you won't."  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
This might seem a bit shorter than my other chapters, but I'm using my home computer since I got back to the states, and the Word program is an older version and its format is a bit different, so I have to get used to length. Also, yes I know Shinji is occ, but as I have said before, it is very hard to write in character for EVA and have it deviate. R+R.  
  
Z98 


	6. The Hidden Heart

I am writing this on an empty stomach, so I cannot guarantee the quality of this. Oh, and to the people who are reading Enforcers and Formalities, I sent Enforcers Chapter 5 in for prereading. I'll put it up once I get a response or in a week or so.  
  
Chapter 6: The Hidden Heart  
  
Asuka was asleep, tired from that little rage she had thrown. However, she was also dreaming. She was in the clothes she had fallen asleep in, and floating in the air. She looked around, confused and slightly scared, even though she would never admit it, even to herself. Suddenly, a boy about her age with gray hair and red eyes appeared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hello," he said with a smile on his face, "I'm Kaworu Nagisa. Pleased to meet you, Ms. Soryu."  
  
"Y-y-you're an Angel!"  
  
"Yes," said Kaworu, still smiling, "My name is also Tabris."  
  
"G-get away from me!"  
  
Kaworu laughed. It wasn't cruel or evil. It was just a laugh, pure and simple.  
  
"My dear Asuka. You think that just because I am an Angel, means that I am evil?"  
  
"You Angels kept trying to initiate the Third Impact! You tried to destroy us!"  
  
Kaworu shook his head. "It is the purpose of every Angel to rejoin with the father, Adam. If it caused the Third Impact, that was something we could not change. We were merely trying to fulfill our mission in life."  
  
"You're all the same! You all tried to hurt us!" Tears were starting to run down her cheeks. Memories of what had happened with when that Angel had-no-she wouldn't think about it.  
  
"I am sorry for what my brother did to you," said Kaworu, "But do remember. We were not the ones who attacked first."  
  
"Of course you are!" she screamed out, "You started the Second Impact. You were the ones that killed so many humans!"  
  
Again, Kaworu shook his head. "The Second Impact was a product of man trying to contain and control an Angel. It was the way Adam fought back, just like how you Lillium have fought back against us."  
  
"Why should I believe you!" she screamed, "You're no different than any of the others!"  
  
"I am different," said Kaworu, "I am the Angel of Free Will, and I also have a debt of honor to repay. I will at least try to repay that debt."  
  
Asuka was still scared out of her mind, but her curiosity was aroused.  
  
"W-who?"  
  
"To Shinji Ikari."  
  
The answer surprised her.  
  
"Why would you be indebted to that idiot!"  
  
"You keep calling him a fool, but who is the greater fool? You owe Shinji. Perhaps not as much as I owe him, but you are indebted to him as well."  
  
"I don't owe him anything!"  
  
"You owe him your life. He saved you several times, and at other times, you would not have lived or won if he had not been there fighting by your side. He placed his life on the line to protect you, even though you've barely uttered any word of kindness to him."  
  
"Why should I! He's an idiot! He's a pervert!"  
  
"Why do you keep repeating these things? You know he is neither. You know that Shinji could very well be the one who breaks through the barrier you have erected between you and others."  
  
"Stop it! Stop talking!"  
  
Asuka clasped her ears, trying to tone him out, but she kept hearing his voice.  
  
"You fear that he will leave you as well. That is why you hurt him. That is why you push him away."  
  
"Please! Just stop!"  
  
Now the tears were flowing down her cheeks. She just couldn't stop them.  
  
"You want me to stop because I speak the truth," said Kaworu, "However, I am trying to help you. Shinji and Misato both want to help you, but you won't let them. Is that smart?"  
  
"I don't need anyone's help!" she screamed out.  
  
"To not acknowledge when one needs help brings one closer to destruction. I will promise you this. If you let Shinji closer to you, he will not abandon you. He will not leave you."  
  
"You're lying!" she cried out, "People always leave you! No matter what!"  
  
"Not if they love you. Not if they care about you more than anything else in the world. I promise you this. Let Shinji help, and no matter what, no matter what you think or see or hear, he will always love you, protect you, and stay by your side."  
  
Kaworu started to disappear.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Remember my words. They will help keep you together no matter what you go through. Remember them."  
  
Shinji knocked on Asuka's door. There was no reply. He opened it and found Asuka lying on her bed, tears running out of here eyes. Shinji walked over and knelt down by her bed. She continued crying. Suddenly, she screamed out.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
Shinji shook her awake. At first, she was extremely disorientated. After a few seconds, she remembered where she was, who she was with, and most importantly of all, what the Angel had said. She looked at Shinji, tears still running down her face. She nearly leapt into his arms, holding onto him tightly.  
  
"Help me," she said quietly.  
  
At first, Shinji had been extremely surprised. However, he returned the embrace and held Asuka. She continued crying, but enjoyed the sensation of having someone hold her and comfort her. After a while, she drifted off into peaceful sleep. Shinji moved both of them as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb Asuka. Asuka had not loosened her grip on him even in her sleep. He sat onto the bed and leaned on the wall, have it support both of them. That wasn't too comfortable. He finally managed to maneuver both of them so that they were both sleeping on Asuka's bed. He wrapped his arms around her again and slowly drifted off into sleep.  
  
From somewhere, Kaworu watched the two. He smiled. However, the real trials were just starting. He wished them good luck, but he had done all that he could have. A girl with long gray hair and red eyes appeared behind him.  
  
"Is it done, my brother?"  
  
"Yes. Now, the real mission begins."  
  
"The Lillium deserve to live."  
  
"I know," said Kaworu, "However, they must pass the judgement of the Maker to ensure that they can continue living."  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
I think this one is shorter than my other ones. However, this is where things get interesting.  
  
Z98 


	7. Interlude

Okay, school is going to start soon. That means I'll have even more trouble updating, and I am struggling to update any of this in the first place. However, compared to several other authors, I actually do update quickly. However, there is going to be a change in policy. For the next two months, expect almost no updates. I want to get a few chapters written before I start again. Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 7: Interlude  
  
Asuka woke up feeling warm all over. She did not want to get up.  
  
"Asuka."  
  
She didn't say anything, trying to fall back asleep.  
  
"Asuka, we have to get up."  
  
It was the we part that got her attention. She opened her eyes and saw that her head was rested on Shinji's shoulder. She nearly screamed when she remembered what had happened last night.  
  
"Okay idiot," she said, "Ruining my morning like that. I was so comfortable."  
  
"Sleeping with me?" Shinji said with a grin.  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
Misato's head popped into Asuka's room.  
  
"I hope you two didn't do anything naughty last night," she said, a smile on her face.  
  
"Misato, if you have to ask, you know we didn't," Shinji said, even though his face was red.  
  
"Well, get up. Breakfast is ready."  
  
Both of them froze.  
  
"Y-you cooked breakfast?" Asuka asked nervously.  
  
"Of course. I didn't want to disturb you two."  
  
The two pilots groaned.  
  
"You should have disturbed us," said Shinji.  
  
"Hey, my cooking isn't that bad!" Misato said offensively, "Besides, Rei ate it."  
  
"Is she in the hospital yet?" Asuka asked.  
  
"No. As a matter of fact, she already went to NERV."  
  
The two got up. Asuka went for her morning shower while Shinji tried to salvage an eatable breakfast.  
  
"No peeking!"  
  
Shinji sighed. Asuka would still be Asuka, even though there was no venom in the taunt this time. He looked at the breakfast that Misato had prepared. There was no way even he could salvage anything from this.  
  
"Shinji! I have to get to NERV. You two behave yourself."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
After she had left, Shinji threw out the breakfast and started cooking anew. He did it quickly and made scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. Fortunately, they actually had the stuff. Asuka came out of the bathroom with a towel over her hair.  
  
"So what did Misato cook?"  
  
"It's in the trash," Shinji said, "I made something else."  
  
Asuka looked around. "I assume she left?"  
  
Shinji nodded. The two sat down and started eating.  
  
"Not bad for an idiot."  
  
Shinji didn't respond. Even if she was still teasing him, she wasn't doing it to hurt him. No. She was doing it because it really was just teasing, making fun of him for both their amusement and because her pride wasn't completely gone. Well, if her pride were gone, Asuka would be gone too. That was something he did not want to happen.  
  
  
  
Misato drove like she usually did, and parked like she usually did. When she got out, she saw that Evans was waiting for her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I've just received orders to leave NERV."  
  
Misato was silent. She had an idea of what that meant, but didn't want to say it out loud.  
  
"The Japanese government is going to launch an attack regardless of my advice. They think it's the only way to prevent the Third Impact."  
  
"If they launch an attack, it might be what triggers the Third Impact," Misato said.  
  
"That's what I told them. But they aren't listening."  
  
"So are you going to leave?"  
  
"No. They don't understand what is at risk here. I do. The fools in the Ministry are going to get us all killed."  
  
"Who is going to attack?"  
  
"The Japanese Special Forces," said Evans, "That would be my guess. I suggest you make preparations. The EVA units may very well be our last hope of surviving this.  
  
"Or they might be the instrument of our doom," Misato muttered to herself.  
  
Evans walked off and got in the elevator. He pressed the open button.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
Misato nodded and got in with him.  
  
  
  
"Evans knows about the bugs in the building," Gendo said, "So why is he still talking of such things in the installation?"  
  
"Perhaps he has a plan," Fuyutsuki suggested.  
  
"Everyone has a plan. However, we do not know Evans'. That may prove troublesome."  
  
"Should he be eliminated?"  
  
"No. That will not be necessary. Whatever his plans are, they will not be able to interfere with the Instrumentality Project."  
  
Gendo continued to stare off into the darkness. There was something troubling about Evans. Section 2 had found nothing incriminating about him, and he had risen to command that section. He now controlled NERV's intelligence and security department. That was not necessarily a good thing. However, he was going to disobey the Japanese government, so he must have a plan to at least partially thwart them in the attack on NERV.  
  
"The scenario continues."  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded.  
  
  
  
"Anything new?"  
  
Makoto spun around on his chair and saw Misato behind him.  
  
"No Major. Everything's quiet."  
  
"Good. How long do you think it'll stay that way?"  
  
"They're going to finish draining the lake in less than a month," he said, "I'd say until then."  
  
Just then, Evans came onto the deck. He walked over to Maya and hugged her from behind.  
  
"Ryan!" she said in surprise, "You shouldn't be doing this. Especially in front of everyone."  
  
"And why not my dear and beautiful Maya?" Evans asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
Maya's face had become completely red. Misato rolled her eyes. This man was just like Kaji. Her trail of thought stopped. Kaji. Why did you have to die? Those thoughts invaded her head. As much as she wanted to push them out, she just couldn't.  
  
"Major, are you okay?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for asking Makoto."  
  
"No problem Major."  
  
Evans finally let go of Maya.  
  
"Major Katsuragi, here."  
  
He threw a disk to her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked after she caught it.  
  
"Some other information I don't think you have. It might prove useful."  
  
"Uh, aren't there bugs all around us?" Misato asked nervously.  
  
"Oh yes. The commander will probably find out you have the information. But now, it doesn't even matter. None of us have the power or the will to stop it."  
  
Maya had swerved around and was holding Evan's arm.  
  
"Ryan, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You don't have to worry about it," he said gently to Maya, "This is something the pilots have to handle, not us."  
  
Misato was starting to wonder if this was the Ryan Evans she had met earlier. The man was just like Kaji. Kaji. She cleared her head of the thoughts. The point was that he could switch from being dead serious to a carefree joker. Like Kaji. Tears started to appear in her eyes. Makoto saw this and gave her his handkerchief. She nodded her thanks and walked out into the hallways.  
  
"What happened to her?" Maya asked.  
  
"Kaji Ryoji was killed."  
  
Maya gasped. Shigeru and Makoto took this calmly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He was interfering with a certain organization's plans," he said, "That's all I can say. The other stuff, well, none of you have the authorization to know."  
  
The others accepted this. It was nothing new, considering they did work for NERV.  
  
"Anyway, care to join me for lunch?" Ryan said, turning into the carefree half.  
  
"I can't," Maya said, "I have to finish these reports and send them to the commander."  
  
"When are they due?"  
  
"Five minutes from now."  
  
"Ouch," said Ryan, "Well, once you finish them, come join me. I'll be there until two unless someone stupid breaks the vending machines again."  
  
He then walked off, heading down to the cafeteria.  
  
"Maya, how long have you been seeing him," Shigeru asked.  
  
"Talk later," Maya said as she went back to typing. Makoto looked over her shoulder and saw letters appearing at an incredible speed.  
  
"My God," he said, "Maya, that's incredible."  
  
Maya didn't bother responding. The sound of the keyboard was heard on the deck as she tapped away. Shigeru and Makoto looked at each other. Both were wondering if she was going to break the keyboard.  
  
  
  
Ritsuko looked at the DNA sequence. All of the errors had been corrected, and she could start the project now. However, the last time the dummy-plug system was built, they had years to do it. She had less than a month. She had an idea of what the commander was going to do, but how he planned to accomplish it was something she couldn't figure out.  
  
"Damn you," she said to herself.  
  
It was because of him that she was in this position. If only she had not fallen for him like her mother had. Perhaps she would have had a measure of freedom. However, that was in the past. She could not defy him. That would be suicide and she was not willing to die just yet. No. She would accomplish her goals before her death.  
  
  
  
"The EVA unit being built in China has been completed," said Fuyutsuki, "I assume that is our objective?"  
  
"Yes. Seele relies on the MP EVA units for their goals. Therefore, it is in our best interest to deny them the EVA unit. The Chinese branch of NERV reports to the Chinese government, the UN, and us. We can order them to deliver the EVA unit to us."  
  
"Won't Seele try to stop it?"  
  
"The old men can only do so much," said Gendo, "We'll get Unit 07. Do not worry about it."  
  
Whatever you plan, I hope you know you're doing, Fuyutsuki thought. He personally did not place too much faith on the scenario. But Ikari had managed to get through many such scenarios without any trouble. Perhaps this time they would get lucky too.  
  
  
  
Asuka was watching TV while Shinji was reading a magazine and listening to his SDAT player. Asuka looked at Shinji. That boy could put up a blank face whenever he wanted. It amazed her how easily Shinji could look like he wasn't thinking about anything. But then again, she really hadn't bothered to notice anything about him before.  
  
"Shinji."  
  
Shinji looked up and took out the earphones. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
That instantly put him on guard.  
  
"Uh, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Remember the first time we kissed?"  
  
"Yeah." How could I forget? You were holding my nose so I couldn't breathe. But it was nice.  
  
"I don't think you enjoyed it too much, considering you couldn't breathe."  
  
"It was okay."  
  
"Okay! You kissed me, the great Asuka Langley Soryu, and it was only okay?"  
  
Shinji cringed slightly, but relaxed when he saw Asuka smile.  
  
"Want to try it again?"  
  
Shinji froze. He wasn't completely sure what he should do. His brain was scared out of its mind, but his heart was telling him to go for it. Well, the heart was supposed to be wiser in matters of love.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Took you long enough to decide," she said.  
  
She walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"Don't close your eyes," she ordered.  
  
Shinji gulped. He kept his eyes open as Asuka moved in. He tried to move in too, but he was shaking badly. After maybe five tense seconds, their lips touched. Both of their mouths were open and their tongues started exploring each other's mouths. For Shinji, it was like heaven. They were actually kissing, for real. Not like the first time, when he was too oxygen-deprived to enjoy it. This time, it was a real kiss, and he would make the most of it. Asuka was also enjoying this greatly. This was an important step in their relationship, or at least she felt it was. Her entire body was burning up and she swore her heart was going to explode. However, all of that paled in her enjoyment of this.  
  
The door opened, but neither of them heard it. Rei walked in and saw the two. It was then that Asuka saw her. She screamed and pulled away from Shinji. Shinji spun his head around and saw Rei standing there, looking puzzled.  
  
"Rei!" he said.  
  
"Shinji. Pilot Soryu. What activity were the two of you engaged in?"  
  
Shinji's face was now completely red. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to her. Fortunately, Asuka took command.  
  
"Okay, first thing. Ayanami, if you stop calling me Pilot Soryu, I'll stop calling you Wonder Girl. My name is Asuka. Okay?"  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, what Shinji and I were doing was called kissing. When two people like each other, they kiss."  
  
"So if another woman liked Shinji, they would kiss as well?"  
  
"They'd better not!" Asuka screamed. After a few seconds, she calmed down. "No. Shinji has to like her too, and since he likes me, he isn't going to cheat on me and like another girl."  
  
The last part was delivered with a glare to Shinji. He just nodded.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand."  
  
"Look Wo-, uh, I mean Ayanami, it's simple. I like Shinji, and Shinji likes me. He's my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend. That means we're kind of like a couple. That means we want to make each other happy, so Shinji won't kiss any other girl except me."  
  
"Rei, what Asuka means is that we both feel the need to protect each other and we care for each other."  
  
Rei nodded. She still didn't quite understand, but she accepted it for now. She went into Shinji's room since she was using it. After she had closed the door, the two let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"That was tense," said Shinji.  
  
"What, Ayanami catching us kissing?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't think she understands it completely. How am I going to explain it?"  
  
"Why do you have to explain it to her?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Because I promised to try to help her experience emotions."  
  
"Don't try anything funny," Asuka warned, "Tell you what. I'll explain to Ayanami what relationships are, and you can concentrate on the other emotions stuff."  
  
"You're actually willing to do that?" Shinji asked, very surprised.  
  
"Well, you are my boyfriend now, and you'd probably mess up telling her about relationships," Asuka said with a wink, "So I'll help you out here."  
  
Shinji smiled. "Thanks Asuka."  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Well, more gets revealed. Now I just have to start writing other chapters. And if anyone is actually reading Tiberian Eclipse, Chapter 2 got corrupted on my co-writer's computer, so that is delayed for now. Oh, one other thing. I started an original fantasy fic called Fantasies of Life. I would like some feedback on it. It is moving slowly for one of my fics, and I'm trying to develop it. I really do need the reviews since so far I have had no feedback whatsoever.  
  
Z98 


	8. Passage

I know I moved a bit quickly with Asuka, but she is forceful and when she has something, she won't let anything get in the way of it. That was why I did that in the previous chapter. Also, I'm slowing the romantic development in this story here, and making both of them think over what has happened, so no one complain about me diving into this without a plan. Now, the actual convincing that Asuka should have gone through was bunched into a dream when Kaworu talked to her. She just needs some time to sort out everything. Well, I guess begging for reviews for another story of mine in this one won't work. It did in my other stories though. Well, I guess I'll just try it in the other one. Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 8: Passage  
  
Ritsuko finished typing the program. The genome had been corrected of all mistakes, and she now was ready to begin the first phase. One week and she would have the first one ready. Well, that would be how long it took for Unit 07 to get here. She had the time.  
  
  
  
Asuka was sitting with Rei at the table. Shinji had gone with Misato to NERV and the two of them were left alone.  
  
"All right Ayanami. You wanted to learn about relationships. Well, there are several different kinds."  
  
"Yes. The relationship of a mother to her son, of a wife to her husband, of a brother to his sister."  
  
"Right," said Asuka, "We're going to talk about the type of relationship Shinji and I have." I think, Asuka thought to herself. Shinji seemed to have accepted it, but she still wasn't sure. Well, time would tell. "Shinji and I are a couple. That means I'm his girlfriend, and he's my boyfriend."  
  
"And how exactly is this relationship different from one of a wife and husband?" Rei asked.  
  
Jeez, thought Asuka. Ayanami can be really dense. "Two major ones are that we aren't married, and that we don't sleep together." That thought caused Asuka to almost shudder. They were a long way from getting there.  
  
"But do the two of you not sleep in the same bed?"  
  
My god, she really is dense. "I mean we don't have sex together," Asuka said, trying to maintain control of her voice.  
  
"I see. However, if the two of you did have sex, would that mean you are married?"  
  
"No, we have to get a license and all that other stuff like getting married in a church," said Asuka, "Me and Shinji are a couple. We aren't married, but we like each other." I think, Asuka added to herself again. She did like him, but she just could not be sure how Shinji felt about her. However, she remembered Kaworu's statement. Perhaps it was true.  
  
"And what kind of relationship do I have with Shinji?"  
  
"You and Shinji are friends," said Asuka. Or you two better be. The thought that they were intimate was a bit unsettling. But, no. Shinji would never do such a thing.  
  
"Thank you for explaining Soryu," said Rei, "If I need any further explanation, I will ask you."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
Rei got up and went into Shinji's room again. Well, it was now officially hers. Shinji had even taken down the sign. Asuka remained sitting at the dining room table. She really didn't have anything to do. She sat there and contemplated her thoughts. Shinji was actually the nicest guy she had ever met. There was no way he would ever cheat on her. Well, she had declared them a couple. What if he didn't feel that way? What if-no. That Angel, Kaworu, had said that if she just trusted him, he would never intentionally leave her.  
  
  
  
Shinji changed out of his plugsuit. He had taken another synchronization test, and Asuka was going to take hers tomorrow. He hoped that she would do better. He finished putting on his clothes and walked out into the hallway. Misato was waiting for him.  
  
"Shinji, want to go out for lunch?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
The two walked over to the elevator and took it down to the parking lot. As they went down, Misato began her little lecture.  
  
"I hope you and Asuka aren't going to do something I'd disapprove of."  
  
Shinji's face reddened, but controlled his voice as he spoke. "We are only sleeping together, Misato. We're not having sex. Besides, Asuka did declare us a couple."  
  
"Does that mean you don't want this?"  
  
"No! I mean, I liked Asuka ever since I saw the pain she went through. I tried to help her, but she kept fighting it. I think her pride was what was hurting her the most. She's starting to let it go though. Otherwise she would have never let me help her."  
  
"I have to say Shinji, I'm proud of you. I mean, you've managed to do what I couldn't. You got Asuka to swallow her pride and accept help from others."  
  
"Thanks Misato. But I don't think I'm the only one who did it. I mean, all of us, one way or another, after all that we had experienced, that is what really made Asuka get through it."  
  
The two were silent for the rest of the lift up. They finally reached the parking lot and got into Misato's car. She took them out and they were on their way to a noodle shop.  
  
"I'm surprised you could afford lunch here," Shinji joked.  
  
"Well, considering all the overtime I've been working, and the fact that there's no place to spend my money, I have a large amount sitting in the bank."  
  
"Why do women always want to spend money?" Shinji muttered to himself.  
  
  
  
"The orders have been issued," said Gendo, "Unit 07 will soon be ours."  
  
"How can you know the Chinese branch will obey them?"  
  
"Because they have no choice in the matter. We were the ones who allowed them to build the unit. Besides, I've informed the UN that two Angels are still unaccounted for. Adam and Lilith."  
  
"We have both," said Fuyutsuki, "Seele knows that, and they could tell the UN."  
  
"That would not be logical. Why would we have two Angels? It is our job to fight them."  
  
"I see. This is a dangerous game you plan Ikari," Fuyutsuki warned, "Seele will not let this sit."  
  
"I do not expect them to. I have already initiated steps to counter any move they make."  
  
  
  
Evans looked at his watch. A man walked into the bar. Right on time. The man sat down next to Evans and sat down. Evans placed his hand on a napkin and moved it a few seconds later. The man took the napkin after his drink had arrived. Evans waited a few more minutes later before leaving the bar. It was slightly surprising that this bar was still open. Well, capitalism survived despite everything the world had thrown at humanity. It was his job to make sure that there was a humanity to fight back against all the odds.  
  
  
  
Maya was eating lunch when Evans entered the cafeteria. She was having a very late lunch since she had been working on preparing to receive Unit 07 and making sure nothing was wrong with it. Evans got his lunch and sat down next to her.  
  
"So how has your busy day been?"  
  
"It has been very busy," said Maya, "I don't suppose Section 2 has been calm of late."  
  
"I wish. There are a lot of security concerns with the movement of an EVA. It is a very powerful weapon and there might be some other organizations that might try to steal it."  
  
"We have to get ready to receive it and check for any problems."  
  
"Compared to what you have to do, I have it easy."  
  
Evans smiled at Maya and she returned it. Evans was glad that he had been assigned to NERV. Otherwise, he would have never met Maya. However, he was worried that if his cover was ever blown, Maya might be used against him. He swore that would never happen, but some things were out of his control. Well, not really.  
  
"So what are you doing to make sure we're all safe?"  
  
"We're looking to increase the guards we have," said Evans, "We're transferring commandos from the Intelligence section to the Defense section."  
  
"Oh." Maya knew what he really meant was that they were giving more guards guns.  
  
"And we're thinking of suggesting that all authorized personnel carry guns."  
  
Evans smiled as Maya's face went white. She had made it clear before that she disliked guns.  
  
"Don't worry, we're still thinking about that," he reassured her. He continued to grin.  
  
Maya realized he was teasing her, and glared at him. "That isn't funny."  
  
"Oh, we are actually thinking about it. But we need authorization for that to be actually carried out."  
  
Maya sighed. She could never understand the obsession men had with guns. But then again, Major Katsuragi always seemed willing to use her weapon if she needed to.  
  
  
  
Shinji and Misato brought back some takeout for dinner so they didn't have to cook. Asuka was waiting for Shinji to come back. She really needed to talk with him.  
  
"Shinji! You're back!"  
  
A smile appeared on his face as he set down the packages.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
Asuka grabbed hold of him and pulled him into her room.  
  
"We need to talk," she said in a serious tone.  
  
After they were both in her room, she shot the door and locked it with a lock she had bought before on the claim that she didn't want a pervert like Shinji to peek at her. Now, it was to make sure no one disturbed either of them. They then sat down on the bed next to each other.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Shinji asked once he had turned on the light on the nightstand.  
  
"Shinji, about us, I mean, didn't we move a bit fast?"  
  
Shinji was quiet for several moments. Asuka looked over at him and saw thoughtfulness in his eyes. He had become very careful on how he answered people, and would probably think it over before he answered such a question.  
  
"Asuka, to be honest, I'm surprised you made a move at all," he said, "I mean, a week ago, you would have never considered the fact that you liked me."  
  
"I guess I just wouldn't listen to myself," Asuka replied quietly, "I let my pride control me."  
  
"And that hid who you really were. A kind, sweet young woman."  
  
"Damn right! And don't you forget that, Mr. Ikari," Asuka said with a wink. Then she turned serious again. "But when I did listen to myself, I was still fighting it."  
  
"So what made you stop fighting?"  
  
Asuka shook her head. "I'm still having trouble believing it."  
  
"So? Crazier things have probably happened after all we've gone through."  
  
"Okay, but you had better not laugh, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life," warned Asuka.  
  
Shinji nodded and Asuka finally told what had happened.  
  
"I was dreaming the night we had that, confrontation. A boy, he said he was the 17th Angel. He came to me and said that you would protect me." During her confession, Asuka didn't look up at Shinji. If she had, she would have seen that his jaw had dropped. "He said that you would never leave me. He said that you loved me."  
  
By this time, a tear had appeared in Asuka's eye and ran down her cheek. Shinji wiped it away with his hand.  
  
"A lady as beautiful as you should not cry."  
  
That caused Asuka to laugh a little. "Been reading Misato's romance novels again?"  
  
"Yeah. Better way to come up with something to sooth you."  
  
Asuka shot him a warning glance, but let it go when she saw his face.  
  
"You probably think I'm crazy or something," she said, "but I'm not, and I'll stick to that story even if you throw me into a mental institute."  
  
Shinji moved closer to Asuka, but didn't hold her. He wasn't sure if he should.  
  
"Asuka, I don't think you're crazy. Actually, I had a similar dream. Kaworu told me some things too."  
  
Asuka's head came up and she looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. He said that I had to choose something. Well, if I was to choose between protecting you and not, I would protect you until my soul was no more."  
  
Asuka moved against him and let him hold her. "Don't say things like that. No matter where you are, I'm going to stay with you, so don't you dare die on me."  
  
"My dear Asuka, I wouldn't think of it."  
  
Outside, Misato and Rei were listening in. After the next few seconds, Misato stood up and Rei followed suit.  
  
"Well Rei, what do you think?"  
  
"That was, interesting. But is it not improper to listen in on a conversation when you should not?"  
  
"Shinji's trying to help you understand emotions," Misato said with a smile, "I'm just giving him a hand."  
  
Rei nodded. It was actually interesting. She knew that Shinji and her had a relationship that some would consider friendship, and Asuka and Shinji had a relationship that people would call a couple. That was not something she wished for herself. She just needed to protect him. Something inside her told her that she had to. Well, she would do that to the best of her abilities.  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Well, that's the first of my prewritten stories. I'll put one up for my stories each week, so Enforcers and Formalities should also get updated providing I actually did finish them. And PLEASE read Fantasies of Life! I need feedback on that desperately. In my opinion, that story has a lot of potential. I just have nothing to work from right now. Thanks to RagnarokZ for prereading.  
  
Z98 


	9. Faith in Each Other

How many of you have heard the song "Tumbling Down" in End of Eva? I'm listening it right now as I type. It is very good motivation. And Asuka is returning to a more normal behavior standard for her.  
  
Chapter 9: Faith in Each Other  
  
"So Asuka, how was your synchronization test?" Shinji asked when she had gotten back.  
  
"Ninety!" she said, making a v-sign with her hand.  
  
"Don't get too competitive Asuka," Misato warned, "Besides, you know that Shinji has the highest score."  
  
"Well of course," said Asuka, "He's with me!"  
  
Misato shook her head. Despite everything, Asuka would always remain her confident self. And being with Shinji just boasted it. The phone rang and Misato picked it up.  
  
"This is Major Katsuragi. Yes. Okay. What!"  
  
Shinji and Asuka looked at her curiously. Rei was awakened from her nap by Misato's outburst.  
  
"Okay. No, I will not bring them along. They have no need to be involved. That is my decision and I will stand by it. Fine."  
  
She nearly slammed the phone down, but put it down gently.  
  
"What is it?" Shinji asked her.  
  
"The Chinese government is delivering Unit 07 to us."  
  
Asuka and Shinji both froze. After twenty seconds, Shinji finally spoke.  
  
"Please tell me you're joking."  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji," said Misato, "The commander ordered that it be delivered to us."  
  
Shinji's fist tightened. "And does he expect Rei to pilot it as well?"  
  
"I don't know," Misato said, but it sounded weak even to her.  
  
"Who else can pilot it? A dummy plug? Those were destroyed. Remember?"  
  
Oh how I remember, Misato thought. It was something she would rather forget however.  
  
"I will pilot if I am ordered to," Rei said quietly.  
  
"No you won't," said Shinji.  
  
There was no change on her face, but there was just something about Rei that changed.  
  
"Why should I not?"  
  
"Because I am not about to let you get killed again," he said.  
  
"Shinji's right," said Asuka, "Ayanami, he's trying to help you. He's trying to do this for your own good. Don't do this."  
  
"Why do you care for me?" Rei asked Asuka, "Did you not wish for me to die?"  
  
That made everyone stop.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I said that," Asuka said in a shaky voice, "I didn't mean it."  
  
"Then why did you say it?"  
  
Asuka let her head fall in shame. The truth of the matter was, she wasn't sure why she had said it before. She walked quietly into her room and shut it.  
  
"Asuka! Wait!"  
  
Shinji walked over. "Rei, I'll talk to you about this later."  
  
"I have to go to NERV," said Misato.  
  
Shinji nodded and tried to open the door. Asuka had opened it.  
  
"Asuka, let me in."  
  
"Go away," she yelled back, "Just leave me alone."  
  
"No," said Shinji, "I'll never leave you alone. I promised that I would never leave you alone, and I intend to keep the promise."  
  
Finally, after a while, Asuka opened the door and let him in. After she had closed it, she hugged him.  
  
"I didn't mean it," she said, "I didn't mean it."  
  
Tears ran down her face and onto Shinji's shoulder. He kept hold of her, holding her tightly. Asuka needed his help and comfort. He would give all that he had, but would it be enough? That was the ultimate question.  
  
"Of course you didn't," he said, "I know you didn't."  
  
"I'm so sorry I said that," Asuka managed to say as she continued to cry, "I would never wish that on someone."  
  
"It's okay," Shinji said soothingly. He continued to hold her, trying to comfort her the best he could.  
  
  
  
Misato got to NERV as quickly as she could. The EVA Unit had already arrived, and was being moved into an underground hanger like the other ones.  
  
"Why wasn't I notified earlier?" she demanded.  
  
"The commander didn't feel as if you needed to know," said Maya, "Besides, we were ordered not to tell you."  
  
"Damn it! I'm the Operations Director! And I have a need to know about these things! And why the hell do we need another EVA?"  
  
"Because the commander feels that the first two Angels are still unaccounted for."  
  
"What? But-" But she and a few other NERV personnel knew that Adam was actually deep underground in Terminal Dogma. What the hell was the commander up to this time?  
  
"He also has ordered that Asuka and Shinji begin training with a new combat simulation program," said Maya.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I do not know," Maya answered, "However, it is a multi-opponent simulation."  
  
"He expects too much from them," Misato muttered.  
  
"Not at all," someone said behind her.  
  
"Ryan!" Maya said in a surprised voice.  
  
Misato spun around and there indeed, Ryan Evans stood.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm in charge of security for the moving of the EVA," he answered, "Besides, I'm here to make sure you ladies will be safe."  
  
Misato frowned. He talked way too slick for her taste. But then again, no. She would not dwell on the past. Too much was at stake. The entire future of the human race depended on the pilots, and they had to be ready, even if they had to play along with the commander's sick scenario.  
  
"By the way, the commander has ordered that all personnel be armed," said Evans, "for additional security support."  
  
"Ryan!" Maya said, horrified.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we have to be ready to defend ourselves. If we aren't, we're in serious trouble."  
  
"So you really believe that the Japanese government will attack?" Misato asked him.  
  
"Yes. There is absolutely nothing that will make them back down," Evans said as he turned to look at the MP EVA, "However, the EVA units might tip the balance in our favor."  
  
"Is that why the commander ordered Unit 07 to be delivered to us?"  
  
"No. He has other reasons as well."  
  
With that cryptic statement, Evans walked out of the room, leaving Maya and Misato looking after him, wondering what he had meant.  
  
"Maya, you have a very mysterious boyfriend," Misato said a few seconds later.  
  
Maya nodded before she realized what Misato had said. A faint blush appeared on her face which Misato missed.  
  
"By the way, is the commander going to make Rei pilot the EVA unit?"  
  
Maya shook her head. "He's going to use a dummy plug."  
  
"I thought all of them were destroyed?"  
  
"I'm not completely sure myself. But if he does use a dummy plug, it means he really is desperate."  
  
"Or he doesn't care," muttered Misato.  
  
Maya didn't hear her and went back to making sure the EVA was ready for immediate combat. It would take a while to completely prepare it, but they would be ready when the time came.  
  
  
  
Evans had gone down to the armory. Inside, several shipments of OICWs were being stored. The Offensive Infantry Combat Weapons were state-of-the-art and very powerful. Able to fire two different types of ammo, they were also equipped with a sort of grenade launcher that fired small explosives. Another nice thing about them was that they had explosive rounds. One shot was almost guaranteed to kill the target if it hit.  
  
"Distribute these to the guards and all officer being transferred to defense," he ordered.  
  
The time for playing nice was over. Since the Japanese government had decided to disregard his advice, he was going to make them see the mistake they made at the exact moment when they can't back out. Oh how it was going to insult and humiliate them. The Asian-mindset was far too set on personal pride and honor. That would be their undoing.  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
Well, so much for Asuka getting back to normal. I had planned for that, but I just couldn't do it. As you can see, we are nearing the time when NERV will start fighting. Also, I've been working on redrafting a story that I have not put up yet. It isn't EVA. It is actually a sci-fi/fantasy combo. The first book is Gathering of Force, and it is damn long. Anyone interested in reading a story about a war against Lucifer? Be on the lookout for it.  
  
Z98 


	10. The Eye of the Beholder

Matsu Takako is a great singer. I'm listening to her right now.  
  
Chapter 10: The Eye of the Beholder  
  
Evans had just finished taking his physical. The doctor had told him to eat more greens so that his cholesterol would improve. That was a joke. He had his life to worry about. What if his cholesterol was higher than usual? Well, maybe the stress was getting at him. Strange that stress would affect him.  
  
"Okay, we're finished. You may go."  
  
"Thank you," said Evans. He was just glad to be able to leave.  
  
"By the way, are you involved with Ms. Ibuki?"  
  
"News sure travels fast," Evans commented.  
  
The doctor gave Evans an almost disapproving look.  
  
"Are you going to marry her?" he asked.  
  
"Providing we get out of this alive."  
  
"Good."  
  
Evans looked at the doctor for a few seconds, but dropped it. If there was something happening with Maya, she would tell him if it was important. He left the medical wing of NERV. Each of the pilots had spent more time than they should have had to here. That was an occupational hazard when you piloted an EVA. Well, it wasn't as if he could do anything. No, he corrected himself. He just wasn't willing yet.  
  
  
  
"Asuka didn't mean what she said," Shinji said to Rei. Asuka was still in her room, brooding. Shinji had wanted to stay and comfort her, but he had another fire he needed to put out.  
  
"So why would she say it?"  
  
"Because she wasn't completely in control of herself at the time," Shinji said. Rei could very rather difficult to reach through common sense, but that wasn't exactly her fault.  
  
"So her outburst was because she had started going insane."  
  
"She's in control of herself now. Asuka probably won't say anything like that again to you."  
  
"Probably?"  
  
Shinji shrugged. "I can't really say. I mean, Asuka is Asuka and she deals with her problems in different ways than you or me."  
  
"Why did she try to help me?" Rei asked.  
  
"Because she cares, even if she doesn't always show it," said Shinji, smiling. That thought made him proud of the progress Asuka had made in such a short amount of time.  
  
"Perhaps she does. Thank you for clearing up some things for me Shinji."  
  
Shinji nodded as Rei got up and went back into her room to read. Well, probably read. Shinji was never sure what Rei did in there. The perverted side of his brain started to get active, but he squashed it right away. He went back to the room he now shared with Asuka. She was asleep now and lay spread all over the bed. Shinji sighed. Asuka looked so peaceful when she slept. That was a nice thought, a peaceful Asuka. Well, with a little more work, that would very likely become reality.  
  
  
  
Two days later, Shinji, Asuka, and Rei were in the combat simulators. Rei was using Unit 07 and they were facing off against multiple opponents. Shinji dodged an attempt to slice his EVA unit in half and used his knife to pierce into the opponent's core. He pressed the enemy back and it fell to the ground. Rei was taking on two other enemy units while Asuka was just finishing off her opponent. Two more had been avoided so far but they were headed for Asuka. Shinji ran over and rammed one into the ground. He grabbed the creature's large blade and crushed the core with it. The other one turned its attention to him and charged him. Shinji blocked the blade and swept it aside. He then leapt into the air and landed on the creature. Shinji literally ripped apart the creature and it finally fell. Suddenly, everything ended. He was sweating badly and his hands were shaking. The battle replayed in his head, the things he had done forever sealed inside his mind. He slopped down and tried to relax.  
  
  
  
"I don't think Shinji can handle this," Misato commented.  
  
"Shinji's strong," said Maya, "I'm sure that he can make it through this. He got through everything else didn't he?"  
  
Misato conceded that point, but she was still worried. Things built up, and Shinji did not need this at a time like this.  
  
"I'm going down to see how he's doing."  
  
She exited the room, leaving Maya and the other two technicians to their work.  
  
"I wonder why she's so worried," said Shigeru.  
  
"It's because of that rumored attack from the Japanese government," said Makoto, "It's pretty much confirmed."  
  
"Do you really think the commander will make the EVA pilots fight?" Maya questioned.  
  
"He's desperate. He'll do anything to win."  
  
  
  
Shinji was sweating even after he had taken a shower. The pressure was building up inside him. He just couldn't control it anymore. He had avoided Asuka because he knew he couldn't handle her perkiness and hadn't talked to Rei because he did not have the energy to go around the barriers she had against other people. He wandered around the complex. The elevator doors were about to close when a hand stopped it. It was Evans. He got in with Shinji and pressed for the parking level. The two were silent as the car went up. It stopped and the doors opened. Evans stepped out and suddenly stopped.  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
Shinji at first didn't realize what he was saying. He stepped out before he knew what he was doing.  
  
"I've noticed you've been rather tense lately," Evans noted.  
  
"I've had a lot on my mind."  
  
"That's no surprise. Wanting to protect the ones you care about. That's the reason many of us even joined NERV. Instead, we found that we were unable to protect people we loved. We had to depend on three children to fight for us."  
  
"I'm sorry if I've failed."  
  
"Don't regress now," Evans said gently, "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
He turned his head to look at Shinji.  
  
"The world is a painful place, but that is what emotions are for. It interprets what is painful and what is enjoyable for us. You haven't let any of us down. You've always come through no matter what. But I warn you Shinji. The trials of the future are always greater than the trials of the past."  
  
Evans walked away, his boots making the only sound in the entire parking lot. Shinji stood there, digesting the words that he had just heard. After Evans was out of view, he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The sound of footsteps stopped. Shinji ran over and saw Evans waiting for him.  
  
"Can I have a ride back? Misato already took Rei and Asuka back."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Evans took out a small remote and pressed a key. The doors to a black convertible parked a few feet away opened. It was a design that Shinji had never seen before. He got into the car and Evans started it up.  
  
"The first thing I had to get used to was that the driver's seat in a Japanese car was on the right."  
  
"Did the US have them on the left?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The rest of the drive was in silence. Shinji didn't know what else to say, and Evans certainly didn't offer any more conversation. It was rather peaceful, just riding through the streets. About ten minutes later Evans stopped outside of Shinji's apartment. He got out and shut the door.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
Evans nodded and sped off. Shinji got into the elevator and was soon on his floor. He fished out his keycard and opened the door. The TV was on so he assumed that Asuka was home. Suddenly, Asuka burst out of the bathroom and ran up to him.  
  
"Where were you!"  
  
"I had some things to think over."  
  
"You were avoiding me!"  
  
"No I wasn't!"  
  
Asuka's glare challenged that.  
  
"All right. I was. I just needed some time to think. That's all."  
  
"Well next time tell me. I was worried that something was wrong."  
  
"You were worried about me?"  
  
"Don't let it go to your head Shinji."  
  
Asuka plopped down onto the sofa and continued watching the show. It was an old Japanese soap opera that was from before the Second Impact.  
  
"Where's Rei?"  
  
"Don't know. Misato couldn't find her so she dropped me here before she went off looking for her."  
  
Something inside Shinji clicked. Something was seriously wrong. Just then, the door slide open and an exhausted Misato appeared.  
  
"Shinji, Asuka, we have to get to NERV now."  
  
"What is it?" Shinji asked.  
  
"They're coming."  
  
Shinji froze for two seconds before he grabbed hold of Asuka and pulled her with him as he bolted out the door. Misato barely got out of the way as the two teenagers charged out.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
She ran and caught up to a hurried Shinji and a confused Asuka.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
The three ran down the stairs and got into Misato's car. This time, she drove even crazier than usual. The two held on for dear life even though there was no traffic in the city anymore. Just then, a black convertible appeared and sped alongside them.  
  
"That's Evans," said Shinji.  
  
The convertible ran right through the lowered gate into NERV and finally slowed down at the car elevator. Misato was right behind him. The two cars got on and were lowered into the parking lot. Evans parked his car next to a pillar and Misato parked next to him. The four got out of their respective vehicles. Evans nodded to them before running off somewhere.  
  
"What is going on!" Asuka demanded.  
  
"We were supposed to have another week or so," said Misato, "The Japanese government has decided to take action against NERV."  
  
"What? They're attacking?"  
  
"Get down and changed. We might need the EVA units for this."  
  
"You expect us to fight against other humans?" Asuka asked, horrified.  
  
"It's either them or us," said Shinji, "Asuka, if we don't do this there won't be a world left. Trust me."  
  
He took hold of her hand and squeezed it. Asuka looked at him and finally nodded. The two ran down to the lockers.  
  
  
  
Evans shouldered an OICW and took out his pistol. It was a custom-made weapon, able to go semi-automatic and automatic. Each clip had fifteen rounds and he had five extra clips just in case. He would be needing them. It was time to settle this man to man.  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
The fighting's about to begin and NERV is going to be in some serious trouble. Trust me on that one. Also, who do you think Ryan really is? I know that I've described him lightly, but who do you think it is? That ought to get some of you thinking.  
  
Z98 


	11. Rejoice, Angels of the Host

All right, I am not going to put them up on intervals. Too much work to do. I'll just put them up as I go. And Enforces and Formalities are on hold so I can finish this one up. Might take a while.  
  
Chapter 11: Rejoice, Angels of the Host  
  
"The NERV security forces have been offering very heavy resistance," reported the SSDF sergeant, "We've taken heavy casualties but we have secured the entrances."  
  
"How are we on progressing towards the EVA units?"  
  
"Slow. We're five hours behind schedule, and we can only expect to fall further behind."  
  
"There are never easy jobs for us," said the colonel.  
  
  
  
Ritsuko had already instituted the 666-protector program. Gendo had just not activated until the hacking began. Now the JSSDF Special Forces were storming the base. Evans and Section 2 had done admirable work in holding them off and it seemed as if they would be able to do so indefinitely. Misato was in the command center looking over the tactical display. The invaders were all held at bay for the moment. What she was worried about was Rei. So far, they had been unable to locate her and she would be needed to pilot Unit 07. Without her, it was useless.  
  
"Any progress on locating the First Child," she asked Makoto.  
  
"I'm sorry Major. We haven't found anything yet."  
  
Misato took a deep breath. She could only pray that Rei was all right.  
  
  
  
Shinji was pacing around the secured room they were in. Two guards were outside to keep him and Asuka safe as well as confined for the time being. He was worried about Rei and didn't know where she was.  
  
"Will you quit that already?" Asuka complained.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just a little worried about Rei."  
  
"A little? Shinji, if you keep pacing, you're going to walk a hole in the floor. Now sit down and relax! Rei can take care of herself."  
  
"I guess you're right," Shinji said, finally sitting down. However, five seconds later he was at it again.  
  
"Jeez Shinji. Why are you so worried? It isn't like Rei is going to die or anything. I'm sure Misato will find her unharmed and she's just hiding somewhere."  
  
"No. Rei doesn't hide." Worry clouded his eyes.  
  
"Well it's not like we can go out and look for her. We are kind off locked in here."  
  
Shinji dragged one of the chairs under a ventilation screen.  
  
"Oh Shinji, no!"  
  
"I have to Asuka. I can't leave Rei to be killed out there."  
  
"What about me!" she demanded, "You're going to leave me to get killed?"  
  
"Asuka, there are two guards outside that'll protect you. You're going to be fine." He pulled down the screen and started climbing up.  
  
"Shinji! Please don't go!" Asuka pleaded.  
  
Shinji paused. "Asuka. I'm going to be fine. Once I find Rei I'll come back."  
  
He then pulled himself up into the conduit and started crawling around. Asuka at first was silent, but then kicked the chair. Her eyes started to fill with tears. Why did Shinji care so much for Rei? Shinji was hers, and she would never let anyone else have him.  
  
Shinji crawled through the conduit and was finally far away enough not to be noticed if he jumped out. He kicked open another screen and jumped down. No one seemed to have noticed so he took off. If there were an attack, Rei would most likely go to the locker room to wait for the deployment order. Shinji headed down. He had just turned a corner when he ran into something.  
  
Oh crap, he thought. He was caught.  
  
"Ikari?"  
  
Shinji looked up and saw Evans standing before him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm trying to find Rei," said Shinji.  
  
"Leave that to my Section."  
  
"But they can't find her. They don't know her."  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"Yes. At least I know her well enough."  
  
Evans sighed. "I'm going to regret this. All right. Come on."  
  
Shinji smiled and started running down.  
  
"She's not in the lockers," said Evans.  
  
"There's another place she might be in," said Shinji.  
  
He got into an elevator and headed down as far as he could go, but didn't have the clearance level.  
  
"Here. Let me." Evans swiped a card and the elevator started downward.  
  
"Do you know where we are going?"  
  
"Dogma," said Evans. Suddenly he got a radio call. "Yes?"  
  
"Sir, SSDF troops have penetrated the primary line."  
  
"Retreat to secondary and third defensive lines. We need to fight this with defenses in depth or we're not going to survive. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"How are things going?"  
  
"We caused the Japanese forces heavy casualties," Evans answered, "But they broke through the first line. Now we just have to see how well they deal with the other ones."  
  
The elevator finally stopped and they got out. Evans swiped his card again and the door opened. They saw two figures standing on the platform before Lilith. Rei was nude while Gendo stood before her.  
  
"Rei!" Shinji yelled out.  
  
Gendo turned around and saw the two.  
  
"It is unfortunate that you are here," he said. Then he took out a gun and grabbed Rei, pointing it at her head. "If you interfere, she will die."  
  
Evans already had his gun out and aimed at Gendo.  
  
"You can't possible hit me from that far," Gendo said confidently.  
  
"I don't have to."  
  
Suddenly, a shot ran out and a bloody hole appeared in Gendo's head. Shinji turned his gaze and saw Ritsuko barely visible in the LCL. The gun fell from her hand and she sank underneath the water.  
  
"Rei," Shinji yelled, "Are you okay?"  
  
Rei was silent. Her eyes suddenly started glowing.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"It's too late," said Evans, "It's begun."  
  
Rei floated upwards into the air and entered Lilith's chest.  
  
"Rei!"  
  
Evans got another radio call.  
  
"Evans! Get Shinji back now!"  
  
"Misato?"  
  
"Damn it! We need Shinji in Unit 01 now! The Japanese Army is preparing to shell our position!"  
  
"I'll be right there. Shinji. We have to go."  
  
"Rei."  
  
"Shinji! If you don't do something Asuka's going do die."  
  
That snapped him out of it. He ran out with Evans, looking one last time as the massive Angel fell into the LCL.  
  
  
  
"Where the hell are they!"  
  
"Evans and Shinji are going through the shortest route," said Makoto, "but there are several Japanese units between them."  
  
"I'm going down there to assist them," said Misato, "Maya, you're in charge until I get back."  
  
Just as Misato left, alerts started coming in.  
  
"Lost second defensive line, third crumbling.All forces retreat.Heavy casualties"  
  
"This is bad," said Shigeru, "If the defense continues to fall so quickly, they'll reach the main office in mere minutes. Where's Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki?"  
  
"He disappeared along with the commander."  
  
Suddenly a door opened and Fuyutsuki came in.  
  
"I had to get through the defense lines to get here. Situation report."  
  
"We expect enemy forces to break through in six minutes," said Makoto.  
  
"Recall all combat officers to the main office. Prepare for Bakelite injection."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
  
Evans fired several short bursts with his OICW. The Japanese soldiers all fell before the bullets. He then got up and started moving again with Shinji close behind him.  
  
"Where are we?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Corridor 723," said Evans, "We're taking the shortest route to Unit 01 that I know of. We have to hurry."  
  
  
  
Asuka had just been launched.  
  
"Where the hell are you Shinji."  
  
The SSDF fighters and tanks opened fire on her. She smashed the fighters into bits and grabbed hold of the last one. She then threw it into several tanks. The others started concentrating their firepower on her cable. A lucky shot severed it and the plug ejected.  
  
"This isn't good," Asuka muttered to herself.  
  
She ran and stomped onto the remaining tanks. She quickly attacked one of the SSDF command vehicles and destroyed it with ease. Two more fighters appeared but she knocked them out of the sky. Three bombers appeared and launched ballistic missiles at her. She just stood there and allowed the missiles to impact on her. They exploded but left her unharmed. Asuka charged out and kicked down two of the bombers in one sweep. She grabbed the other one and broke it in two.  
  
  
  
Shinji ducked and barely avoided getting shot again. Evans fired and killed the two Japanese soldiers. Shinji got up and saw that Evans was just standing there.  
  
"Where do we go now?" he asked.  
  
Evans turned around slowly. He suddenly raised his gun and shot Shinji in the head. A shocked look was on Shinji's face as he fell. He had trusted Evans and now he had been betrayed again by someone he thought he could trust. This time, it would be the end. He thought he heard another shot ring out, but wondered why Evans had wasted another bullet shooting a dead man. He blacked out before hitting the ground.  
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
Note to self: get defensive network up and running to keep EVA fans from killing me.  
  
Z98 


	12. Biblical Revelations

So how many of you are mad for me having Evans shoot Shinji? Well, tough luck. You'll see why later in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 12: Biblical Revelations  
  
Shinji was floating in a white plane completely devoid of objects. He tried to look down but only saw more of the sameness.  
  
Where am I? he asked himself. His thought echoed throughout the void. He didn't feel anything. Was this death?  
  
Suddenly he seemed to be standing on the ground. He looked down and saw his body.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked again. But this time, his voice was restricted. It carried only a little ways. Shinji looked around. Was this really what death was like?  
  
He turned and started walking about. It felt strange to be walking in this place since he had walked so much before. He bent down and tried to touch the ground but couldn't find it. He stood up straight again and continued walking. His eyes were partially blinded by the light surrounded him. It felt warm. But where was everyone? His thoughts were still fuzzy. He tried to remember what had happened to him. He was running. But to where? Images flashed through his head, confusing him. But three kept popping up. All of them women. Two had blue hair. No, one had more of a violet color. Another had red. The violet one was older while the other two were closer to his age. What was going on? He continued to walk around, trying to think clearly but his head wasn't helping. Then the images of the three women became sharper. All three were smiling. But one seemed more distinct than the others. It was the redhead. He tried to concentrate on her. Why was she special? What made her different from the other two? He pulled his thoughts together. He could see her smiling face, her blue eyes shining like sapphires in the sun. She was so beautiful. But who was she? Suddenly, the image of an older man broke through his head. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. The pain was unbearable. This man had a beard and his eyes were cold. His face looked as if it had never smiled out of happiness. He tried to fight it, to get it out of his head.  
  
  
  
Kaworu frowned. Shinji was struggling to regain his identity. This was not a good sign. Perhaps he could help him?  
  
"You know the rules," a man said from behind him, "You may not interfere with this."  
  
Kaworu glanced back and saw the man. "Yes Father. I understand."  
  
He did, but that make him wish any less to help his friend. Just then the gray haired girl appeared next to him.  
  
"Don't worry Brother. Shinji is stronger than he looks. You can trust him to make it through this."  
  
  
  
That man. He hated him, yet he wanted to love him. Why? That question raged through Shinji's head. Why was he here? Why was he like this? Everything seemed so incomprehensible. What was he supposed to do? Then a man with a gun appeared in his mind and shot him. He fell back and hit the floor. But he didn't feel any pain. Shouldn't he be dead? Was he already dead? He got up and shook his head. This wasn't right. Something was terribly wrong. Who was he?  
  
"Shinji."  
  
He spun around. Someone had said something. What was it? But it sounded so familiar.  
  
  
  
Kaworu looked at the man. "I'm surprised you would break your own rule."  
  
"I make the rules, and I can break them if it serves our purpose."  
  
Kaworu nodded. It was more his right than anything. But inside he was smiling.  
  
  
  
What was the word? Shinji? Was that his name? He searched inside his head. Suddenly, the gate to the flood was opened. He was overwhelmed with memories and fell again. This time, not of pain or surprise, but because he simply could not concentrate. He saw flashes go past his eyes.  
  
"Shinji."  
  
There was that word again, but it was a different name. A woman's name. He looked up and saw an outline of a woman with short hair. He thought he could see her eyes. They were blue.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
Then, the image was replaced with a woman with long flowing hair.  
  
"Shinji."  
  
"Misato?"  
  
She was gone and a shorter girl appeared. Her hair was a light blue and her red eyes were clearly visible.  
  
"Shinji."  
  
"Rei."  
  
She too changed into another woman. This time the girl also had long hair. But her blue eyes shone beautifully and looked upon him with compassion. With trust. With love.  
  
"Shinji."  
  
"Asuka." He stood and walked towards her. He reached out with his hand and tried to touch her. Suddenly, her image winked out to be replaced with that of a man. The man with the beard.  
  
Shinji's face turned into pure rage.  
  
"Father." He charged at the figure and seemed to knock it down. When he landed, he found that there was nobody there. He turned back but saw nothing. "Where are all of you?"  
  
Shinji stood up and continued to walk, reliving the memories of his life. The few happy ones he reveled in and tried to make them last. The painful ones he remembered them for the sake of the lesson that he had learned from them. Never again would he allow someone to have such power over his life. Only one person would ever be able to do this to him. Only one and he promised himself who it would be.  
  
  
  
"I think Shinji passed the first test," said Kaworu.  
  
"More or less."  
  
Kaworu frowned. "Why did you help him if you didn't want him to pass?"  
  
"I wanted to see his strength. Perhaps there is more to him than even one of us can see."  
  
"Lillium are quite interesting," said the girl, "There are so many of them and they each have their unique traits."  
  
"They also have the will to survive," said Kaworu, "Despite all the odds."  
  
"And perhaps they will survive this time as well," said the man. He turned and disappeared in the mist.  
  
  
  
Shinji opened his eyes and found himself on top of a massive board supported by four pillars. He looked around and saw an ocean surrounding the pillars. He didn't dare look down. Suddenly, the wind blew at his back. He turned and saw a man standing a few feet behind him.  
  
"Evans."  
  
"Hello Shinji."  
  
"Why did you shoot me?"  
  
"What else was I supposed to do? Ask you to leave your body and come join me on this plane? I doubt you could have."  
  
Shinji raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"All in good time. Now, on guard."  
  
A bright white armor surrounded Evans. The light from his armor looked just like the light Shinji had seen in that other place. In his hands formed an orange sword. Shinji suddenly realized that he was also holding a sword and wearing a purple armor with a helmet like that of Unit 01. He was holding a simple metal sword like the one an EVA might weld.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just want to test humanity, and since you represent humanity, that means I test you."  
  
Evans charged at Shinji and struck at him. Shinji blocked it and kicked at Evans. Evans jumped over Shinji and brought his sword down. Shinji was ready for him and blocked again.  
  
"I have to say. You're better at this than I thought."  
  
He suddenly unleashed a bolt of energy and shot Shinji back. Smoke rose from Shinji's armor as he struggled to get back onto his feet.  
  
"But I am far more powerful. I'm surprised you don't know how to control your AT-Field yet. All that time spent in Unit 01 wasn't enough I guess."  
  
Shinji finally got back onto his feet. He raised his sword and prepared for another blow. Evans lifted his arm and a blue beam of light seemed to swirl around it. He suddenly unleashed it upon Shinji. It was like an energy whip, lashing out at him. Shinji blocked it for a few seconds but it grabbed his sword and flung it aside. It then struck him across the chest and sent him flying.  
  
"Come Shinji. You're disappointing me. I'm starting to think that Tabris was wrong about you."  
  
Something seemed to ignite inside Shinji. That man had called one of his best friends Tabris. That seemed so wrong, to call someone he knew with a different name. He got up and stared at Evans. Evans stared back and did not flinch. The two remained standing for a very long time. Inside Shinji, the small fire that had ignited started to burn. Evans had shot him and prevented him from helping Asuka and Misato and all his friends. Now he claimed to want to test humanity, to test Shinji. Well, he certainly was going to get a test. Shinji's eyes started to glow blue and a bluish AT-Field appeared.  
  
"Well, I guess you can tap into your AT-Field."  
  
Shinji lashed out with it, striking Evans but Evans blocked it with his own. He threw back Shinji's attack which just bounced off the blue AT- Field.  
  
"Your soul is very strong," Evans observed, "Now let us see which of our souls is stronger."  
  
"Lets."  
  
Shinji focused his AT-Field into a narrow spear and launched it at Evans. Evans enveloped the spear in a Field of his own and smashed it. He counterattacked and struck Shinji in the side. Shinji had softened the blow by slowing it down but couldn't stop it. He stumbled a little but regained his balance just in time to parry off another attack. He struck back with a blow of his own which smashed straight into Evans' AT-Field. His Field was too strong to be penetrated by such a weak blow and Shinji knew it. He needed to get a handle about how powerful Evans really was. An indication of that was the strength of the AT-Field. Quite suddenly Evans and Shinji's AT-Field clashed. The two Fields pressed against one another, trying to get at the other. Shinji focused harder and harder, trying desperately to penetrate Evans' field. He didn't notice a sign of orange flash behind him. The spear struck him and he screamed out in pain. Shinji's AT-Field collapsed and he with it.  
  
I failed, he thought. Everything was going to end.  
  
To his surprise, the ending blow did not come. He felt himself being lifted and he was soon standing on his feet. Evans had picked him up.  
  
"You did rather well, as well as could be expected. I have to congratulate you Shinji. Your strength is greater than even your friends could have ever imagined."  
  
"So what are you going to do with me?"  
  
"Do? We're going to talk. But I prefer that we do something while we talk. It can be rather dull if we just talk and not also have something else to concentrate."  
  
A chessboard and two chairs appeared. The chessboard seemed to be floating in the air.  
  
"How about a game of chess? That ought to refresh our minds."  
  
"I'm not very good."  
  
"Get over that," said Evans, "You keep saying that but if you wanted to be good, all you had to do is put your mind to it and remember what, who, and why you are doing it for."  
  
Shinji sighed. He had nothing better to do. He took the black side. Evans sat on the other side and moved the pawn in front of the knight two spaces. Shinji responded by bringing out a knight.  
  
"You know Shinji, I've always wondered what humanity lives for. I mean, humanity fights amongst itself, not just for survival, but also for love and happiness. But what is at the root of all this? Do you know?"  
  
He moved out the bishop and waved for Shinji to continue.  
  
"I don't know. I've thought about it before but I never could figure it out," Shinji admitted. He was a bit puzzled at why he was answering Evans.  
  
He brought out the pawn mirror that of Evans'.  
  
"Well, why do humans love? A rather interesting question don't you think? If humans loved, there must be a reason. If humans hate, there usually always is."  
  
He moved the pawn in front of his rook next. Shinji looked at the layout. It was still early in the game, but you could never tell.  
  
"Humans don't always find their reason," said Shinji, "We just try to adjust as best as we can and we try to find the missing things in our lives."  
  
"Yes. Missing things. That can be difficult to find."  
  
Shinji moved the pawn in front of his bishop next to the queen.  
  
"But why do you think humans try to find those things?" Evans asked, "Is it because we know they're missing? I doubt it."  
  
Evans moved out his rook.  
  
"If something is missing, we usually don't know about it," Shinji replied, "But we just sense something is incomplete so we reach out for it."  
  
Shinji moved his queen out.  
  
"You have to admire that about humanity," said Evans, "You always try to attain the impossible and sometimes you achieve it."  
  
"But you're human," said Shinji, "Why do you keep saying you?"  
  
"What? Oh, hardly. I'm just seeing how my grandchildren are doing. My daughter Lilith certainly spawned many of you."  
  
Evans moved his knight into position to take Shinji's queen.  
  
End of Chapter 12  
  
Am I a bastard or what? Leaving all of you to hang there.  
  
Z98 


	13. Adam

Chapter 13: Adam  
  
Shinji was at first too shocked to do anything but stare. Evans then nudged him and he snapped out of it.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"What? That my daughter gave birth to many humans?"  
  
"Lilith?"  
  
"Of course. It's your move."  
  
Shinji shook his head. He just couldn't concentrate on all this so he tried to focus on the game. He saw the danger to his queen and moved it into position to take the knight with backup. Then he looked up at Evans.  
  
"But doesn't that make you Adam?"  
  
"More or less. I've gone by different names before."  
  
"But why are you here?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. And get in a nice game of chess. Kaworu was the only one of my children that knew how to play well. But you humans did invent the game, so it is fitting."  
  
"So you killed me so you could talk to me? Wasn't that unnecessary?"  
  
"Shinji, if I talked to you in the real world, time would pass normally, and neither of us have that time. You needed to protect Asuka and I have my objectives as well. But in this plane, time is of no consequence. Therefore, we have the time to talk over things in detail."  
  
Shinji closed his eyes for a few seconds. He opened them and spoke again.  
  
"What about Maya? Is she one of your objectives?"  
  
Shinji almost didn't catch the twitch in Evans' eyes. A normal person would have never caught it, but Shinji doubted he was normal anymore.  
  
"Maya is the reason I even came to Earth."  
  
He then maneuvered his rook into position to take the knight.  
  
"Why is she so special to you?"  
  
"Why is Asuka special to you," Evans countered, "Love isn't just a human emotion Shinji. But then again, I really can't say it's an emotion either."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because love is beyond mere emotions. Love can control destinies. It can halt fate itself. That is why I can't say that love is an emotion. It is a power."  
  
Shinji had to retreat his knight to keep it from being taken.  
  
"Why is it a power?" Shinji asked.  
  
"That is something you have to figure out. I'm sure Asuka would help you."  
  
Shinji's face fell. The thought of Asuka being so far away was tearing him apart inside.  
  
"I know you want to help her," said Evans, "but we have much to discuss before I can let you go back. This is rather important so do have some patience."  
  
"Patience? Would you be patient if the person you loved was in danger?"  
  
"Asuka won't get killed. Not if you don't let it happen. Now, just trust me on this and let's get on with the game."  
  
He suddenly took Shinji's knight with his bishop.  
  
"You must pay closer attention to what is happening."  
  
"What is the point of this game?" Shinji demanded, "Why are we playing it!"  
  
"We're certainly not playing it for my sake. Your mind contains your soul and your body contains your mind. The sharper your mind, the more powerful the holy light of the soul will be."  
  
"The AT-Field."  
  
"Mine is the strongest of any Angel. But will it be the strongest of any human? That I am here to see."  
  
"But the AT-Field can't help me in the real world."  
  
"Really? Well, the EVA units magnify the AT-Field of their pilots, so if your AT-Field can manifest physically, I would think that when you are in an EVA, you would be unstoppable."  
  
Shinji moved his queen into position to take the rook and bishop.  
  
"There is still the power supply."  
  
"Two solutions," said Evans, "One, if your EVA goes berserk, but I doubt you want that. Two, the S-2 Engine."  
  
"The one that Unit 01 consumed?"  
  
"Yes. You certainly did a good job in defeating my son."  
  
"I didn't mean to kill him," Shinji said.  
  
"No worries. He isn't dead, though he was slightly disappointed to be defeated by a human."  
  
Evans moved his bishop into a trap for Shinji if he took the rook.  
  
"Now, let's talk about Asuka."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you love her."  
  
"Why don't we talk about Maya?"  
  
"We can if you wish, but after we've talked about Asuka."  
  
Shinji sighed. He moved a pawn into position to take the rook if he wished.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Asuka is a rather stunning girl," said Evans, "though she certainly has a temper."  
  
"That's because she's been through hell."  
  
"Kind of like you," he commented, "Though through varying degrees."  
  
"She lost her mother and her father abandoned her as well," said Shinji.  
  
"But she has you. I was surprised she took so long to realize she wasn't alone."  
  
"Pride can do horrible things to people."  
  
"Yes. There is that," Evans admitted, "Now, regarding Asuka. She hides even more pain and uncertainty than even you realize. Of course, when she found love in you, she also found fear of abandonment again."  
  
"I would never abandon her," Shinji stated.  
  
"I know you won't," said Evans, "but she still fears it and that fear can destroy all that you two have."  
  
"Why are you saying this?"  
  
"Because I am trying to help you. Both of you do deserve more than the world has given you and I think it is time that you got some reward for all your troubles."  
  
"I don't need a reward."  
  
"That is why you deserve one. Now, you said you wanted to talk about Maya?"  
  
"Why did you come for her?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Simply because I fell in love with her soul."  
  
"Her soul?"  
  
"You think I fell in love with her body?" said Evans, "No. It was the mind and soul that I admired and loved, though I'm not sure how she would react if she knew I was an Angel. Or if she found out I shot you."  
  
"We can keep that between us," said Shinji.  
  
"I'm afraid it's a little too late," said Evans, "But we'll get to that obstacle when we arrive."  
  
"Why can't you predict how she will react?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Because love can blind you, and love has blinded me thoroughly."  
  
Evans took the queen with one suddenly stroke.  
  
"We can keep playing this game or we can return and finish our jobs."  
  
Shinji nodded. The two stood. Evans extended his hand and Shinji took it.  
  
"A pleasure talking with you, Mr. Ikari."  
  
"I hope that the next time you call me that I can be proud of that name."  
  
"You will be more than proud," said Evans, "You will carry that name as a symbol of greatness and generosity. But first you must save the ones you love, as must I."  
  
End of Chapter 13  
  
That ought to explain some things to all of you. Now how many of you want to kill me? Thanks to my prereader RagnarokZ.  
  
Z98 


	14. Rejuvenation

Chapter 14: Rejuvenation  
  
Shinji found himself standing inside the corridor that Evans, Adam, had shot him. He suddenly saw that Evans also had a bloody hole in his head, but it wasn't from his gun. It was from Misato's. She ran over and picked up Shinji's body.  
  
"Shinji! Shinji!"  
  
Shinji looked down and saw that Misato was holding his body.  
  
"Then where am I?"  
  
"I did kill your body."  
  
Shinji turned and saw Evans.  
  
"I'm afraid that we can't bring it back."  
  
"But how am I supposed to help Asuka now?"  
  
"You don't need a body to sync with an EVA. Just a soul."  
  
Shinji smiled and nodded. "But what about Misato?"  
  
"She can believe what she wants. But if she hurts Maya, there might be a problem."  
  
"Just don't hurt her. I'll explain everything to her when everything is over."  
  
"I wish you luck. The major hates Angels for destroying her family."  
  
Shinji ran down the corridor and disappeared.  
  
  
  
The MP EVAs that Seele still controlled had arrived and were all attacking Asuka together. She ripped one's shoulder apart and blocked another one.  
  
"Where are you Shinji."  
  
She was starting to give up hope. Shinji wasn't going to come to save her. She had lost him. She had lost him to Rei and she just couldn't do anything about it.  
  
  
  
"Asuka's destabilizing," said Makoto, "We can't stop it."  
  
"Asuka!" said Maya, "You have to focus or you'll lose!"  
  
"What's the point !" screamed Asuka, "I don't care anymore!"  
  
The sync rate took a nosedive.  
  
"Damn it," said Makoto, "Major, this is Makoto. Where is Shinji? We need him or Asuka's going to die."  
  
He looked down at the dead body of Fuyutsuki. The vice-commander had saved their lives in a vicious gunfight with Japanese soldiers. Now, they might be dead anyways because of the MP EVAs.  
  
  
  
Misato couldn't respond to Makoto. She hugged Shinji's body and tried to convince herself it was just a bad dream. Then, she felt a presence rise from beneath NERV. That woke her.  
  
"Shinji is dead," she whispered into her radio before switching it off.  
  
She got up and let Shinji's body fall again. Misato started walking back to the command center.  
  
  
  
"Unit 01 and 07 are activating," said Maya, "I don't know how this is possible. 01 registers Shinji as piloting it and 07 registers Rei as piloting it. But I don't see them anywhere!"  
  
"Unit 01 has moved onto the launch pad. As has Unit 07. Should I launch them?"  
  
"Yes," said Maya, "Asuka needs all the help she can get."  
  
Shigeru executed the order and the two EVA units shot up onto the surface.  
  
  
  
Asuka thought she was dreaming, but another MP EVA appeared. Not only that, Unit 01 had come up. Shinji was back. Suddenly, her power shut off, completely depleted.  
  
"Damn it! Shinji's here! Let me fight with him!"  
  
  
  
Shinji was sitting inside the plug. He ejected the power cable and called upon the S-2 Engine. The power from it soon energized him. He charged at the MP EVAs. The first one to get in his way was toppled onto the ground as Shinji jumped onto it. He smashed its head to a bloody pulp and started tearing apart the armor it wore. Shinji located the core and grabbed it. It slowly gave way and he tore it completely out of the EVA unit. The MP EVA fell and stayed down. Shinji crushed the core with EVA 01's bare hands. He then turned to the other EVAs.  
  
  
  
"My god," said Makoto, "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Is that a dummy plug?" asked Shigeru.  
  
"Unit 07 has a dummy plug, but it isn't the one from before. It isn't Rei. But Unit 01's computer keeps insisting that Shinji is piloting it."  
  
Misato came up on the elevator.  
  
"Major! Unit 01 and 07 are outside engaging the enemy!"  
  
"What? But Shinji's dead."  
  
"But then who is piloting Unit 01?" said Maya.  
  
"Wait, I'm getting a visual."  
  
On the screen, a fuzzy image of Shinji appeared.  
  
"Shinji?" said Misato.  
  
Shinji suddenly blinked out. Then, he reappeared, and disappeared again.  
  
"What is going on?" said Misato.  
  
"Confirmed," said Maya, "The dummy plug is the model B type. Its development took place outside of NERV. But how did we get one?"  
  
"You underestimate the commander my dear."  
  
The techs and Misato all spun around and saw Evans standing in front of the elevator. Misato whipped out her gun and opened fire. Each bullet struck his AT-Field and bounced harmlessly off.  
  
"Stop wasting your bullets," said Evans, "You can't harm me."  
  
"What are you!" Misato demanded, "Why did you kill Shinji!"  
  
"If I had killed Shinji he wouldn't be piloting Unit 01."  
  
"Shinji isn't in 01! We can't even see him!"  
  
"Indeed? I guess his AT-Field is still a bit unstable. But I'm sure he will fix that very soon."  
  
"Evans," Maya said quietly, "What are you?"  
  
"I am the first Angel. I am Adam."  
  
"You killed my father!" raged Misato.  
  
"Your father was trying to control me. What do you think I was supposed to do? Let humans tame me? I think not. That was the price you paid for attempting to control an Angel, and you paid it in blood."  
  
"You killed that many people?" said Maya, "Just for revenge?"  
  
"Maya, if I had wanted to kill for revenge, I would not be here. We Angels do not kill for pleasure or for revenge. We kill in defense."  
  
"You lie!" screamed Misato, "You took my father's life and the other scientists' lives as well!"  
  
"Personally, in my opinion that is the smallest of your problems right now. You currently have to face down several MP EVAs and I do think you should focus on that."  
  
Makoto returned his gaze back to the main screen and saw that Shinji was tearing through his third MP EVA. The carcasses of the other two were strung all over the battlefield.  
  
"I don't think Shinji will need our help," he said.  
  
"You wish," said Evans.  
  
Suddenly alarms started ringing again.  
  
"I'm detecting an AT-Field from underneath," said Shigeru, "It's extremely powerful."  
  
Just then a massive white form rose out from underneath the main office. Its hand passed through Maya and she screamed out. Evans ran over and held her.  
  
"It's okay," he whispered, "Just let it pass. Don't fight it."  
  
Maya slowly began to stop convulsing. She finally settled down and cried in Evans' arms.  
  
"Why are you here?" Misato demanded.  
  
"I am here to protect the ones I care about," said Evans, "If you don't like that or if you just won't admit it to yourself that an Angel can love, I suggest you refrain from attempting to hurt me or Maya."  
  
"An Angel can't love," Misato insisted, "You're all cold blooded murderers."  
  
"If that were true, you would already be dead."  
  
Misato just couldn't accept that a human would ever love an Angel. No. Maya didn't have a choice. She didn't know, and Evans probably was making her love him. Just like with Tabris. Tabris made Shinji be his friend.  
  
"Major, if you think up any more insults regarding Shinji or my children, I swear I will kill you."  
  
Misato narrowed her eyes. "Stay out of my mind."  
  
"Or what? You're broadcasting all this and I can hear every word of it. If you can't accept that we Angels are not really that different from you humans, then you will not only have a problem with me but with Shinji as well."  
  
"Shinji will take my side," Misato said confidently.  
  
"Really? So why do you think he reacted so violently when you said that Kaworu was an Angel and didn't deserve to be Shinji's friend, that Kaworu couldn't have been his friend because he was an Angel?"  
  
"Uh, Major, Colonel."  
  
Evans and Misato looked over to Makoto.  
  
"That odd white creature has surfaced on the planet."  
  
"Get me a communications link with Unit 01," ordered Evans.  
  
"Belay that," said Misato, "I'm not going to let you poison his mind."  
  
Evans just waved his hand and a link opened.  
  
"Shinji, this is Evans. Lilith is coming out but she's merged with Rei. You can't do anything to get her out by yourself, but you have to stop her. Lilith is confused and she doesn't understand what she is doing. You have to kill her."  
  
"No Shinji," said Misato, "We can't trust this Angel. For all we know, he wants you to kill Rei and initiate the Third Impact."  
  
There was silence for a few seconds before Shinji responded.  
  
"Thanks for the warning Evans," he replied, "I'm on my way. But is there a way to save Rei?"  
  
"Yes, but only if she is separated from Lilith."  
  
"Shinji! You trust this thing over me?"  
  
"Misato, Evans is the one who taught me to control my AT-Field. Without it, I couldn't have protected Asuka."  
  
He terminated the link and dropped the fifth MP EVA he had mutilated. The other three tried to follow him, but Unit 07 came to life and blocked their way.  
  
  
  
Shinji saw that Unit 02's entry plug had ejected. He found Asuka but couldn't do anything about it right now. He needed to kill Lilith to stop her. He knew that Evans was trying to set everything right, but Shinji was still unsure. But he had a job to do in order to protect the human race.  
  
End of Chapter 14  
  
Note to self: protect myself from prereader.  
  
Z98 


	15. Resumption

Okay, my prereader is officially insane. I mean, they guy threatened to kill me if I didn't finish! Is that liking a story or is that liking a story? Well, after two days of no ideas coming up, I finally got this started. God help anybody who tries to kill me because of this story. The defensive network is a very nice thing. Also, I didn't have the spelling of the Lance on hand when I typed this, so if its wrong I can't do anything about it. Oh, and there's another reason Evans is trying to protect Maya.  
  
Chapter 15: Resumption  
  
Shinji ran as quickly as he could towards Lilith. An MP EVA jumped in front of him but he just knocked it down and continued running. He was soon standing in front of her.  
  
"How am I supposed to stop her?" he asked himself.  
  
Suddenly a Lance nearly pierced his AT-Field. He rolled out of the way just as it burst through. Shinji caught it and saw it was the Lance of Longinus.  
  
"But that's impossible," Shinji muttered, "It's on the moon."  
  
  
  
The bridge crew were having similar thoughts regarding this.  
  
"Seele made replicas of the Lance," said Evans, "One for each MP EVA except for Unit 07."  
  
Maya, still clutching her head, stood up slowly.  
  
"You all right?" Evans asked.  
  
Maya nodded slowly. Her head hurt like hell, but she was recovering.  
  
"Shinji," Evans said over the radio, "Use the Lance to stop Lilith."  
  
"I might kill her," Shinji replied.  
  
"Shinji, there is no other way that I know off. We can't separate her, but perhaps if Lilith leaves this plane Rei will return."  
  
  
  
"I'll do what I can," said Shinji. Unit 01 turned and readied the Lance. "I'm sorry Rei."  
  
He threw the Lance and it flew there the air, its two points converging into one. Suddenly, it stopped in front of Lilith's head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shinji!" Evans shouted, "The replica Lance won't penetrate Lilith's AT- Field. Its too powerful."  
  
"The real Lance," said Shinji, "That will penetrate it."  
  
"No! Too dangerous!"  
  
It was too late. Shinji was already calling for it to return. On the moon, the Lance pulled out of the rock and plunged back to Earth. Unit 01 somehow jumped up level to Lilith's head and caught it. It then threw it at Lilith. The Lance cut through on the forehead between the two red eyes. It slowly sank in.  
  
  
  
"It's too late," said Evans, "We failed."  
  
"Anti AT-Field spreading from Lilith!" Makoto screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry Maya," Evans said, "I'll be back for you and our daughter."  
  
Suddenly he disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
"Ryan!"  
  
  
  
Shinji watched as a white wave washed over the land. It overtook where Asuka's entry plug was in seconds.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
"Shinji."  
  
He looked back and saw Lilith looking down at him. Her hands extended to him.  
  
"No. Stay away. Stay away!"  
  
Unit 01 roared as if imitating its pilot, the sound echoing throughout the valley. Shinji tried to run but something held him in place. He slowly rose into the air and floated there in front of Lilith. He then blacked out.  
  
  
  
"Pilot response is zero," said Makoto, "We can't get a reading."  
  
"Anti AT-Field from Lilith is expanding," said Shigeru.  
  
Misato could only look out on the view screen.  
  
"I never should have trusted an Angel," she said to herself.  
  
  
  
Shinji found himself standing in the field again. The chessboard was right where he had left it and Evans was sitting on the other end.  
  
"So what is your next move Mr. Ikari," Evans said.  
  
"Why are we back here?"  
  
Evans spread his hands out in innocence. Shinji sighed. He took Evans' rook with a knight and waited for an answer.  
  
"It's because both of us failed to avert the Third Impact."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, you and Asuka will be fine, for the foreseeable future. But then again, how far into the future is foreseeable?" Evans said with a smile.  
  
"This isn't funny!" Shinji screamed, "You're telling me the Third Impact occurred and we're here playing chess?"  
  
"There's not much you can do at the moment," said Evans, "You did black out and I certainly can't stop Lilith."  
  
"But you're the most powerful Angel," said Shinji.  
  
"Perhaps, but then again Lilith is using Unit 01 to continue the Third Impact. There is only one Angel that can defeat an EVA and I am not she."  
  
"Lilith?"  
  
"No. Even Lilith can't defeat an EVA."  
  
"So who?"  
  
"Perhaps later you'll find out. But what are your options?"  
  
"I could destroy Unit 01," said Shinji.  
  
"Careful," warned Evans, "You could lose something very important to you if you do."  
  
"No EVA is more important to me than another's life."  
  
"Now that is simply not true," said Evans, "You're contradicting yourself there. The EVA is alive. An EVA does have a soul and I don't think you want to extinguish another's life, especially some this close to you, to save someone else."  
  
"Who would be that important to me," Shinji demanded.  
  
Evans repositioned his knight to take Shinji's and made sure there was a threat to Shinji's if he attempted to counterattack.  
  
"Why, who is the only other person in the world that loved you besides ones that are, well, were still alive?"  
  
Shinji studied Evans' face. He carefully considered the words but he already knew the answer.  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"Not quite. The soul can live without a body, but it is how the soul exists that truly matters. If the soul is trapped it can be driven insane. If a soul is free then it will only become stronger."  
  
"But would she remember me?"  
  
"If she did not she would not have saved you all those times," Evans replied, "Therefore, you must assume so."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't. As I said before, only one Angel can defeat an EVA and I am not her."  
  
"You keep calling her. Did we defeat her?"  
  
Evans had a good laugh at that one.  
  
"Of course not. She's still rather young, and I'm most certainly not going to have her attack NERV or humanity. Well, technically she can't and that did play a part in my decision."  
  
"You're playing around with words," Shinji said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinji. It's just that it is true. But that's besides the point. Now, what else do we have to discuss?"  
  
"How to stop the Third Impact."  
  
"It can be stopped, but that is your decision alone. But the world is going to be very ugly when you return."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"You will. But of course I will offer you a chance to restore it once you and Asuka have returned."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Every hero needs a girl to rescue, right?"  
  
"Not Asuka," said Shinji, "She'll probably rescue me."  
  
"We'll see about that. But trust me one more time Shinji. We'll fix this mess. And maybe all of us will get what we want."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"I might have some difficulty being able to live with Maya. But again, we'll come to that obstacle when we get there."  
  
"It's Misato isn't it?" said Shinji, "She saw you shoot me."  
  
"We'll overcome that obstacle when we get there," Evans repeated, "Your move."  
  
Unexpectedly, Shinji took Evans' queen right next to his king.  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
Evans examined the board and nodded.  
  
"Good game, Mr. Ikari."  
  
The two shook hands again and Shinji returned once more to the real world.  
  
End of Chapter 15  
  
Anyone try to rush me and I will stop writing for this fanfic for a month. We find out even more regarding the relationship that Evans has with Maya.  
  
Z98 


	16. The Real World

I am trying very hard not to laugh at the moment.  
  
Chapter 16: The Real World  
  
Shinji was floating above the Earth. He could clearly see Lilith floating serenely on the planet itself. It seemed odd, such a peaceful scene could hold so much destruction and sadness in it. But the souls being drawn to Lilith told the tale. All of their pain and suffering was hitting Shinji like a tidal wave. But he withstood it with all that he had. His love for Asuka, his mother, and all of his friends. The happiness that he had experienced and the pure joy that was hidden within him. In this moment of absolute sorrow and darkness, Shinji was there. A beacon of hope and understanding.  
  
  
  
Asuka had curled herself up in a tight ball. She was floating in nothingness and darkness blanketed her. She barely conscious, barely thinking about anything. She slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
Her eyes snapped open but they saw nothing but darkness.  
  
"I'm hearing things now," she said to herself.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
She looked around her but could find nothing. Something was out there, searching for her. She started to relax.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
It was closer this time. And the voice was so familiar. Was it Shinji?  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
A single speck of light appeared and drew Asuka's attention. She uncurled herself and straightened out. The light slowly grew towards her.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
It was Shinji. It had to be.  
  
"Shinji! I'm here!"  
  
Asuka reached out and a feature appeared. The outline came closer and closer until Asuka finally reached its hand. The light receded from the form and revealed a plugsuit. Finally the light disappeared from the entire body and embraced Asuka.  
  
"Shinji. I'm so glad you found me."  
  
Shinji held Asuka tightly as if afraid that he would lose her if he let go.  
  
"I'm sorry I failed you Asuka," he said, "I couldn't protect you from the Third Impact."  
  
"As long as we're together, nothing matters. Now can we please get out of here?"  
  
"I don't know," said Shinji, "I had some help finding you. I guess I have to wait until he finishes his business. But we'll get out of here no matte what."  
  
Tears streamed down Asuka's cheeks. It felt so good to let it all out. All the pent up emotions that she had hid away was finally being released. She rested her head on Shinji's shoulder and cried until she ran out of tears. Through this entire time Shinji's warmth and proximity comforted her in a way only he could.  
  
  
  
Evans knew he really shouldn't have left Shinji and Asuka alone but he was in a rush. Fence mending with the major was most likely to be impossible even with Shinji on his side. However, he had another thing to worry about. Maya was pregnant when she was pulled into the LCL Ocean. He needed to get her out to ensure that their child would not be harmed. He had no idea how the LCL would affect their child. He searched through over a billion souls before finally finding the one he wanted. Maya was in the same position as Asuka was. He slowly approached her and took hold of her by the shoulder. She stiffened a little before relaxing.  
  
"Maya. It's me."  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she turned around. Her face was overjoyed when she saw him. She fell into his embrace almost immediately.  
  
"Evans! You're really here."  
  
"I have to get you out of here," said Evans, "Do you trust me Maya?"  
  
"Of course," said Maya, "I trust you over everyone else."  
  
"Then believe me when I say that we will see each other again. I'm going to get you out of here. Shinji and Asuka need someone to help them and they will also help you."  
  
"But won't you be with us?"  
  
Evans shook his head.  
  
"I can't return until humanity has returned to Earth. That is what the three of you must do. Return all of humanity to Earth. I'll come back then and we'll be together."  
  
Maya started crying.  
  
"Have faith Maya. I know that we will be together again. You have to believe in that as well."  
  
Maya nodded and wiped away the tears.  
  
"Come. Let me show you the way out."  
  
Maya started walking in the air with Evans holding her. Then a brilliant light covered them.  
  
  
  
Shinji looked up and saw Evans. He nodded.  
  
"Asuka, we have to go."  
  
"Okay. Let's just get the hell out of this place."  
  
They were surrounded in a blue AT-Field and disappeared in it.  
  
  
  
Maya opened her eyes and found herself lying on the beach. She got up and saw Shinji and Asuka next to her. The two also stirred and woke. Asuka was partially wrapped in bandages and was still in a plugsuit. Shinji was wearing a plugsuit as well but it was far bulkier. It looked more like armor. Maya rubbed her eyes and tried to take in all the things around her.  
  
Shinji got up and found Maya and Asuka with him. Asuka was also awake and he helped her up. Maya picked herself up and looked at the two pilots.  
  
"I guess Evans got you out too," Shinji said, finally breaking the silence.  
  
Maya nodded. "He said that you two might need my help."  
  
Asuka was too tired to say anything. What she needed right now was sleep. She collapsed in Shinji's embrace and dozed off.  
  
"I think we should find some shelter," said Shinji.  
  
"If I remember right the apartments are that way."  
  
Maya helped get Asuka onto Shinji's back and they started walking. Behind them the blue sea showed nothing. They were silent for most of the time as they slowly made their way across to the apartments. After an hour they got to the outskirts of the district and Shinji gently put Asuka down.  
  
"I'll try to find a car," said Maya, "That'll make things easier."  
  
"Thanks," said Shinji.  
  
Maya walked off and found several deserted cars. It felt so lonely here with only two other people as company. She knew that she was pregnant but didn't know how Evans found out. But then again, he was an angel. She didn't care about that. As long as he would come back to her she just didn't care what he was. She finally found one of the cars with a key in it. She drove it back to the two pilots and Shinji put Asuka inside.  
  
"Let's go to Misato's place," said Shinji.  
  
"Okay. You guys probably have more room than my apartment anyways."  
  
The streets were oddly silent. It just wasn't right for a city of this size to be completely empty and silent. Maya didn't feel very comfortable here. They came to Misato's apartment and Shinji carried Asuka into the elevator and then into her room. After he had made sure she was okay he came out into the living room. Maya had curled up and fallen asleep as well. It seemed odd for Shinji to be the only one awake in the world. But he hadn't wanted this. All he wanted was to live with Asuka but fate or Evans had decided that he would be the one who had to bring back the human race from the LCL Ocean. It really didn't seem fair but what else could he do? Nothing but do his job so everything could go back to normal. Or as normal as things could be.  
  
  
  
"So when will I make my appearance?" the girl asked.  
  
"Give them a week," said Evans, "Besides, you aren't even supposed to exist in their minds."  
  
"The Dead Sea Scrolls told of an eighteenth angel," the girl protested.  
  
"But they excepted it to be themselves," said Kaworu, "They certainly got their wish. Now just relax. You'll get to go down there soon. I never expected my sister to be in such a rush."  
  
The girl twitched her nose and pouted. Kaworu smiled at her. Evans watched his two children interact. He just hoped he would be able to see his other child grow up.  
  
"One week," said Evans, "Then you can go down there to make yourself known. Just don't scare them to death. Especially your new mother."  
  
"I know Father."  
  
End of Chapter 16  
  
Well, now you know what the girl is. Who is another matter entirely. On, and RZ, don't start complaining about not knowing anything about the girl  
  
Z98 


	17. Help

I am working on developing Asuka. Bear with me. It's harder than it seems to try to write her. I mean, heck. We get too much information about her and that is what makes it so hard to interpret all this and mold Asuka in our fanfics. I am also desperately trying to stay awake.  
  
Chapter 17: Help  
  
Shinji had cooked dinner while Maya and Asuka slept. Both of the girls seemed exhausted but he could understand it considering all they had gone through. He himself was tired but carried on anyways. Misato had a large supply of Ramen and Shinji was able to make a large dinner out of it. Around five-thirty he woke them up. Both were pleasantly surprised at the large meal Shinji had prepared.  
  
"Shinji, don't you think we should conserve our food?" Maya asked.  
  
"Don't worry Ms Ibuki," said Asuka, "My Shinji knows what he's doing."  
  
"I was planning on going out tomorrow to find some more edible food," Shinji replied.  
  
Asuka had a good laugh at that one. Shinji was a bit surprised at how fast she had rebounded. Maybe it was a good sign. The three took their places and ate down the meal. Shinji noticed that Maya ate an awful lot but that was to be expected. Evans had hinted that Maya was pregnant. Asuka didn't notice and herself wolfed down a large amount of food.  
  
"That was great Shinji," she said after she had finished.  
  
Maya nodded her agreement.  
  
"Thanks," said Shinji, "I'll do the dishes."  
  
"No Shinji, you made dinner so I'll do the dishes!"  
  
Since when did Asuka volunteer herself for such at task? Shinji asked himself.  
  
"Since I fell in love with you," Asuka said in a wink.  
  
Shinji blinked and realized that his face was a open book. He quickly closed it. Asuka went to work and got all the dishes into the sink. She turned on the warm water and got the detergent. Shinji turned on the TV and found that a few channels were still running. Well, that was a good thing. It would offer some sort of entertainment. Maya laid on the couch but kept dozing off every few minutes and waking up again.  
  
"Ms Ibuki, maybe you should turn in for the night," Shinji suggested.  
  
"Thanks Shinji," said Maya, "I think I'll do that. Uh, which room should I use?"  
  
"I guess you'll have to use Misato's room. I'll go try to clean it up somewhat."  
  
He walked into Misato's room and found dirty clothes piled everywhere. After stashing it all into the closet he walked into the living room and shook Maya awake. Maya shook her head to clear it and walked into Misato's room. She slumped onto the bed, pulled over the sheets, and fell asleep immediately.  
  
Asuka had finished the dishes and was drying them when Shinji came into the kitchen. He took a cloth and started drying the dishes with her.  
  
"Shinji! I said I would do the dishes."  
  
"So? I wanted to do them with you."  
  
Asuka showed a rare smile of actual happiness. The two finished in no time and sat next to each other on the living room couch. Asuka cuddled up against Shinji and he wrapped his arm around her. Asuka found it warm and comforting being so close to Shinji. She also was having trouble staying awake. Her body and mind were both tired after all she had been through. Shinji noticed her tiredness.  
  
"Asuka, do you want to get some sleep now?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She slumped into his arms and Shinji had to carry her to bed. When he set her down Asuka grabbed him and pulled him into the bed.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
"Don't worry," she said, "I'm not going to start something naughty. I just want you close by. Like before."  
  
Shinji relaxed and smiled. Even though the room was dark, Asuka could still see his smile. It seemed to light up her room. Shinji got in next to her and Asuka clutched onto him. Within a few seconds she fell asleep. Shinji was awake a while longer. He looked up at the ceiling and then at Asuka's sleeping form. She really looked cute when she was vulnerable like this. Of course, under that pretty face was an even prettier person, once you got to know her.  
  
  
  
Maya woke up with the sun shining into her face. She panicked for a few seconds before realizing her current situation. She got out of bed and tried to find something of the major's that she could wear. After going through several drawers she finally found something decent. She took a quick shower and came out wearing Misato's black shirt and pants. To her surprise neither of the pilots were awake yet. She knocked on Shinji's door but received no reply. When she opened the door she saw that no one was inside. She then knocked on Asuka's door. She heard rustling inside and opened the door. She saw two lumps under the bed, one with red hair, the other with brown.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Shinji and Asuka both tried to jump out of the bed but got tangled in the sheets and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ouch!" said Asuka.  
  
"Uh, good morning Ms Ibuki," Shinji said.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Maya asked nervously.  
  
"Shinji was sleeping with me!" said Asuka.  
  
Maya blinked.  
  
"Not that way," said Shinji, "Asuka just wanted some company for the night and she asked if I would stay with her."  
  
Maya nodded. "Well, I guess I'll cook breakfast."  
  
Maya left the two pilots to untangle themselves from the sheets.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," Asuka declared.  
  
She started getting some clothes out when she suddenly glared at Shinji.  
  
"I'm leaving!" Shinji said as he walked out of her room.  
  
Asuka got some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom.  
  
Shinji sat at the dining table and watched Maya cook breakfast. Her movements were fast and precise as she cooked lots of scrambled eggs, several stripes of bacon, some sausages, and two pieces of toast for each of them. She also got out some orange juice and poured each of them a cup.  
  
"Where did you find all this food?" Shinji asked in amazement.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, it was in the fridge."  
  
Shinji frowned. "Last night there wasn't much else in there except for some more Ramen and lots of beer."  
  
"There was beer in there?" said Maya, "I didn't find any."  
  
Shinji ran over to the fridge and opened it. Inside the egg tray was almost full, excluding the ones that Maya had taken for breakfast. There were three unopened packs of bacon and one opened and several packages of sausages. There was real tomato sauce, vegetables, and milk and juice in the fridge as well.  
  
"Where did you get the bread?" Shinji asked as he closed the fridge.  
  
"In the cabinet over there," Maya pointed.  
  
Shinji walked over and opened it. Inside he found fruits, several fresh loaves of bread, and even two bottles of wine. One was grape while the other was white.  
  
"Jeez," said Shinji, "We didn't have any of this stuff before!"  
  
"You mean someone stocked up the place for us?" Maya asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I have a good idea who."  
  
"I'm done!"  
  
The two turned their head and saw Asuka walking out of the bathroom with a towel over her head. She finished drying off her hair and threw it into a bin that they used for dirty clothes.  
  
"Wow! Real food! When did we have that?"  
  
"I think Evans put all this here to help us," said Shinji, "I mean, wow. I've never seen this much real food."  
  
"I have," said Asuka, "though it was at a very expensive restaurant."  
  
"Well, chow down," said Maya.  
  
She placed Asuka's and hers plates on the table. Shinji had grabbed his and sat next to Asuka on another side. The three dug in and finished their meal quickly.  
  
"I don't think Evans is going to keep giving us this much food," said Shinji, "We'll still need to go out and get some more food."  
  
"Right," said Maya, "I'll drive you around town to get food."  
  
"I'm coming too!" said Asuka, "There's no one around that can steal our stuff, so there's not even a need to lock up!"  
  
"She's got a point there," said Shinji.  
  
"It's fine," said Maya, "It really doesn't make that much of a difference."  
  
Asuka took the dishes and started washing them. Shinji walked back to his room to find some outdoor clothes but stopped when he passed Misato's room. The computer was on.  
  
"Ms Ibuki! Did you turn on the computer?"  
  
"Please call me Maya!" Maya responded, "and no!"  
  
Shinji moved the mouse and the computer came out of sleep mode. It was connected to the net and there was an email on it.  
  
Shinji. Glad to see the three of you are okay. For now you'll be fine. I'm sure you can find enough food in the city and transportation shouldn't be a problem. But I suggest that you go and repair some of the damage to the city power generators. The new nanotech systems have a small error. It isn't fatal and probably will never be but if you fix it you'll have plenty of electricity for the rest of your lives. Also, you might find some interesting things at NERV. Tell Maya I love her.  
  
Ryan Evans  
  
Shinji looked at the email. Evans had sent him an email giving him advice. Why had he done so? He really had no idea.  
  
"Maya! Asuka! Evans sent us a email!"  
  
Maya and Asuka ran into the room and looked at the message.  
  
"I guess we should go to the power plant then," said Asuka, "Hey Maya, where is it? Maya?"  
  
Maya snapped out of it when Asuka shook her.  
  
"Oh. The power plant is near here. We can reach it quickly."  
  
"Let's go then," said Asuka, "Shinji, change into something decent for the outdoors."  
  
"I'm going," said Shinji.  
  
Maya looked at the computer for a few seconds later before leaving. Evans still loved her, even though they were so far away. And she still loved him.  
  
End of Chapter 17  
  
My head hurts.  
  
Z98 


	18. The Eighteenth Angel

I know many of you have reviewed before, but keep them coming in. I want to see if this story will break my old record of how many reviews I got.  
  
Chapter 18: The Eighteenth Angel  
  
Maya started up the car and the two pilots jumped in.  
  
"Can we stop at my place first?" she said, "I need to pick up some clothes."  
  
"Sure. That's fine. Right Asuka?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Maya drove through the streets quickly but not insanely like Misato. After about five minutes they reached her apartment. She went upstairs and got out a briefcase and filled it with clothes. There was also a store by her place and Asuka and Shinji took a lot of food and placed it in the trunk. They also took a cooler, filled it with ice, and put in the frozen goods and meat in it.  
  
"We should drop off the stuff at home and then go to the power plant," said Shinji, "Then if we fix that little problem we can have some lunch."  
  
"Why don't we just eat outside?" said Asuka, "You know, pack a lunch at eat at the power plant."  
  
"That might actually work better," Maya agreed, "We really don't know how long it will take to fix the machines."  
  
"Fine. I'll pack us some sandwiches when we get back home."  
  
Maya drove them back home and they spent the next five minutes lugging everything upstairs. By the time they were finished all three were exhausted even though they had used the elevator. Asuka took another shower while Maya and Shinji drank down some cold soda they had taken from the store. Maya also ate some crackers. She was pregnant and needed the food. Shinji made over a dozen sandwiches and put them in a big bag. He also grabbed several cans of soda. When Asuka came out she found that the two had finished loading everything and were ready to go. Shinji went to his room and grabbed the SDAT. When he was coming out he saw they had a new email. He opened it.  
  
Maya, there's a pharmacy by the power plant. Be sure to grab some medicine just in case.  
  
Ryan Evans  
  
"Maya! Evans said to grab some medicine at the pharmacy by the power plant!"  
  
"Okay. What!"  
  
"He sent another email!" Shinji shouted back.  
  
Maya ran in and saw the message. Tears started welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Even when we're apart he still looks after me."  
  
"That's because he loves you," said Shinji, "Come on. Let's get going. Who knows? Maybe we'll have another email when we get back."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
She wiped the tears out of her eyes and walked downstairs with Shinji. Asuka was already waiting in the car.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
"We're coming," said Shinji, "We aren't exactly in that much of a rush."  
  
Maya started the engine and this time they raced through the streets. Asuka and Shinji held on for dear life.  
  
"I didn't know you drove like this," Shinji said nervously.  
  
"I usually do," Maya replied, "It's just that I was kind of groggy earlier when we went out for food."  
  
"Kind of like Misato's driving," Asuka commented. She was also nervous.  
  
"The major doesn't drive that bad," said Maya, "Evans could do worse."  
  
"He didn't drive like that when he gave me a ride," said Shinji.  
  
"That's right. He told me about that time. It seems he was trying to think things through that time and didn't want to worry too much about driving."  
  
They tore through a curve and turned sharply.  
  
"Maya, do you think you should be driving like this?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I guess I should slow down some," she admitted.  
  
The car finally stopped jerking and the ride became much smoother. Both pilots breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
"Do I have to wait!"  
  
Evans sighed. His current youngest daughter had a lot to learn about patience.  
  
"Why are you in such a rush to go down to Earth?"  
  
"Because I want to meet mother in person!" said the girl.  
  
"Someday you're going to be the death of me," Evans said tiredly.  
  
"So can I go?"  
  
"Fine, but try not to surprise them too much."  
  
"Yipee!"  
  
The girl ran off and Kaworu appeared.  
  
"I see she's finally convinced you to let her go down."  
  
"She'll be a handful all right," said Evans, "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"My youngest sister," said Kaworu, "The unborn sister."  
  
"She's human."  
  
"I know of that. However, are you saying that she'll be pure human?"  
  
"She'll have abilities similar to Shinji," said Evans, "Shinji's AT-Field is still underdeveloped. Her AT-Field will also be able to manifest like ours. But she will be human."  
  
"What kind of life will she have?"  
  
"A hard one. However, she'll have you and the others to watch over her. The others just have to choose their human form."  
  
"Lilith already has a human form."  
  
"Yes. Rei." Evans straightened up. "Rei is Lilith. However, when her soul was transferred to a human body she lost her memories. Now she's whole again."  
  
"Are you sure Lilith is ready to return to humanity?"  
  
"The one we have to worry about is Rei."  
  
"There is no need to worry about me."  
  
The two turned their heads and saw Rei standing behind them. Instead of the usual school dress she wore she was in a light blue pant and shirt.  
  
"Shinji also already helped me. I can return."  
  
"Lilith, what exactly are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm Rei. Lilith was the name you gave me. Rei is the name humanity gave me."  
  
"And you choose to be of the Lillium," said Kaworu.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Evans hid a smile on his face.  
  
"I cannot stop any of you. It is not how I work. But I would like it if we were together."  
  
"We are a family, are we not?" said Kaworu, "Of course, when we return, the results will be very interesting."  
  
"So how is Unit 01 doing?" Rei asked.  
  
"She's been returned to NERV. If they can figure out how to retrieve Yui's soul, then they've saved humanity."  
  
"Why is she so important?" asked Kaworu.  
  
"You should know that. It is the soul within Unit 01 that is holding the Third Impact together, even if she doesn't know it. Shinji's soul and her soul. Shinji has already broken the Third Impact, but Yui's soul must be freed to reverse its effects."  
  
  
  
They reached the power plant and the gang got out of the car. The building in front of them wasn't exactly impressive.  
  
"This is it!" Asuka exclaimed, "This shabby building is the Tokyo 3 power plant?"  
  
"The power plant is underground," Maya explained, "This is just the entrance."  
  
"Oh. Well, come on Shinji! Let's go!"  
  
Asuka was about to push open the door when it opened by itself. Asuka looked at the door and then at Shinji and Maya.  
  
"Maybe it's an automatic door," Shinji said.  
  
Asuka shrugged and walked in with the others behind her. When they were inside they froze. There was a girl about Shinji and Asuka's age standing in front of them. She had long white hair and red eyes. She also had a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hi. I'm Layla Evans. Pleased to meet you."  
  
End of Chapter 18  
  
I think I'll concentrate on one of my other fics before I return to this one. Unless of course my review counter goes over twenty.  
  
Z98 


	19. Humanity

Thanks to one of my reviewers, I've decided to take a new twist with this story. But then again, that's nothing new. And one guy actually gave me a grammar grade for my story. Now that is something new. I actually have something to say to that person. If you don't like how I write, then why did you read? And besides, the preview of my story isn't supposed to be long. Most of my previews are like that.  
  
Chapter 19: Humanity  
  
To say that Maya and the others were surprised would be a very big understatement. All three of them were just gaping for several seconds before any of them could even utter a word.  
  
"Could you please repeat that?" Shinji asked.  
  
"My name is Layla Evans," the girl said again, "I'm sure you know my dad, Ryan Evans.  
  
"Uh, are you human or an Angel?" Maya asked.  
  
"I'm an Angel," said Layla, "and I'm certainly the cutest. Well, maybe my big sister Rei is cutter, but than again that's preference."  
  
"Okay," said Asuka, "What's going on?"  
  
"I just wanted to get to know Mom," said Layla.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah. Dad said that he was going to marry you, if you agreed that is."  
  
"Of course I'd marry him! But, you're an Angel?"  
  
"Yeah. All of us are. And you're going to be my real mom." Layla quickly covered her mouth.  
  
  
  
In another plane of existence, Evans beat himself on the forehead.  
  
"She could never keep her mouth shut," he said.  
  
"Well, she does represent humanity," Kaworu reminded his father.  
  
"Yes. And that's going to be something that haunts me for the rest of my days."  
  
"She won't be that annoying. At least not as bad as Rei."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
  
  
"Oops," said Layla, "I wasn't supposed to say anything."  
  
Maya and the pilots blinked for a few seconds.  
  
"Wait," Asuka said, breaking the silence, "You're saying you're Maya and Evans' unborn daughter?"  
  
"Well, since I kind of spilled it, I don't see any reason to hide it. Yup. I am."  
  
"But how is that possible?" Maya asked. She also placed a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Well, I'm more of a projection," said Layla, "I mean, my soul and mind are still growing in you but I've projected myself so I can get to know all of you before I am born."  
  
"Are you saying that you'll remember all this when you are born?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Of course." Layla threw a smile at him and kind of danced around. "That's why I'm here."  
  
"There is that too," said Shinji, "Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, aren't you perceptive? At least enough to figure out you loved Asuka after Dad hinted it a hundred times."  
  
Shinji started blushing.  
  
"What! Evans knew Shinji liked me before me? What doesn't he know!"  
  
"He is an Angel," said Maya, "Now Layla, I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to come down. I really didn't have much to do up there so I kept bugging Dad until he let me come down. Now come on! We have a generator to fix!"  
  
Layla sped off into the power plant.  
  
"Wait!" said Maya, "I still need to get some medicine!"  
  
Two seconds later Layla ran back.  
  
"Oops. Sorry. We'll get that first and then go fix the power plant."  
  
She then sped off into the pharmacy.  
  
"She's fast," said Shinji.  
  
The two women nodded. A few seconds later she reappeared with a bag filled with containers of pills and fluids.  
  
"I think this is all you'll need," said Layla, "You can look over it while we're working on that generator."  
  
"How did you do that so quickly?" asked Maya.  
  
"Oh, I am an Angel," Layla said with a big smile, "I've always wanted to come to Earth, and now I finally get the chance."  
  
  
  
"I am going to kill her when I get down there," said Evans, "She does not know when to shut up!"  
  
Kaworu looked down with amusement. This was certainly getting rather interesting.  
  
  
  
"Now I get to spend some time with family!"  
  
"That's kind of nice," said Maya, "Come on. Let's go down."  
  
Layla ran up and walked next to Maya. Shinji and Asuka were right behind them.  
  
"So," said Maya, "Does Ryan have any more things I don't know about him?"  
  
"That's a tough question," said Layla. At the moment she had a completely innocent face.  
  
  
  
"Oh crap!" screamed Evans, "This is not good!"  
  
"It's that look, isn't it?" said Kaworu, "It's the one she has on before she does something to embarrass one of us."  
  
"Yeah, and who do you think it'll be?"  
  
"Tough luck Father."  
  
  
  
"Daddy was always really kind to us," said Layla, "When Lilith, well, I guess it's Rei now, gave birth to humanity, he was rather thrilled. And that's how I kind of came into being."  
  
"You represent humanity," said Maya.  
  
"Right. Anyways, he watched over us as we grew up and also watched over humanity. He was at first disappointed at all the pointless wars humanity fought, but he also saw humanity's potential. But that kind of changed when he saw you."  
  
"Me? What did I do?"  
  
"You captured his heart," Layla said simply, "Before he saw you he didn't really take too much of an interest in how humanity grew. But he fell in love with you and set out to ensure that humanity would survive. But of course humans many times turn down help and when they tried to control Father he fought back."  
  
"The Second Impact."  
  
"Yeah. But he ensured that humanity would have the ability to fight against the coming darkness and the other Angels."  
  
"The coming darkness?"  
  
"Oops," said Layla, "I really do need to control myself more. Sorry, I can't say anything more about it. But you'll find out more about it later."  
  
  
  
"She's not doing too badly," Kaworu tried.  
  
"I should have made her wait," said Evans.  
  
  
  
"The generator is in this room," said Maya.  
  
They had walked down several floors and entered a massive chamber.  
  
"Uh, where do we start?" Shinji asked.  
  
Maya accessed a control panel.  
  
"The problem's here," she pointed at a blinking red light, "It seems there's a jam and we need to clean out one of the pipes so the nanites can move properly through."  
  
"So much for the wonders of new technology," said Asuka.  
  
"This system is still a prototype," said Maya, "There are some bugs in it."  
  
  
  
Evans was now relaxing.  
  
"I think Layla will be okay," he admitted, "If she learns how to keep her mouth shut."  
  
"Maybe you should tell her that," said Kaworu.  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
Evans took out a palm pilot and sent another email. It would be interesting to see how Layla would react.  
  
  
  
Maya had looked over the medicine Layla had grabbed and didn't find anything missing that she would need. She also found some birth control pills but didn't show them to Asuka or Shinji. She didn't want to suggest anything and didn't want Asuka to blow up at Layla. Now she had to get to work. She climbed up to the pipes and found that the three kids had managed to unscrew most of the screws. The last one fell and they slowly pulled the pipe section out. The pipe was large enough to allow one of them to stand up straight in it but fortunately there was a metal connector that ran through the entire pipe that allowed them to roll it out of the way.  
  
"Wow," said Asuka, "There's a lot of buildup in here. Shinji, come up here and give me a hand."  
  
Shinji brought up two hoses that connected to the machine and nearly gasped when he saw the clog. The entire pipe was basically plugged.  
  
"Are you sure you three can do it alone?" Maya asked.  
  
"Don't worry," said Asuka, "This is nothing compared to what Shinji had to clean at Misato's."  
  
She threw a wink to Shinji and took one of the hoses. Layla then finished attaching the tanks of the cleaning fluid and gave them a thumps-up. The two pilots turned on the hoses and started soaking the buildup. At first they didn't seem to make any progress but slowly the buildup started to crack.  
  
"What is this stuff?" Asuka asked.  
  
"It's basically condensation from the flow of the nanites," Maya answered, "though I was surprised that it built up to this degree so quickly."  
  
Asuka and Shinji continued to spray away. Then, Asuka came up with a naughty thought. She suddenly turned her hose on Shinji and soaked him.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing!"  
  
Asuka burst out into laughter. "Having some fun! Maya said that this stuff is harmless to humans and that there's enough of it to fill Lake Michigan!"  
  
"Cut it out!"  
  
Shinji then turned his hose on Asuka and blasted her on full power. Asuka was caught unprepared and nearly lost her balance. However, she regained her footing and quickly retaliated. Maya saw them and smiled. Then she remembered something rather amusing regarding the chemicals.  
  
"Asuka! Shinji! That chemical is designed to break down inorganic and artificial materials!" she yelled.  
  
"So?" said Shinji.  
  
"What's the problem?" Asuka added.  
  
"That means your clothes as well!"  
  
The two pilots stopped hosing each other and looked down at their clothes. Indeed, parts of their shirts and pants had disappeared and more were disappearing by the second. Asuka screamed and jumped down. Fortunately for Shinji, most of the upper part of his pants remained and he looked like he was wearing shorts. Also, the sleeves on his shirt were gone, as was most of the collar and front. He simply cast aside the remains of his shirt. Asuka was a rather different situation. Most of her top was gone and she only had her bra left. Her pants were at least in better condition than Shinji's.  
  
"Asuka, there's some clothes in my car," said Maya, "Go out and put on a shirt."  
  
Asuka ran out.  
  
"Shinji, I'm afraid that I don't have any boys clothes," Maya said apologetically.  
  
"That's okay," said Shinji.  
  
Asuka ran to the car and opened it. She found Maya's suitcase of clothes and pulled it out. She found a clean shirt inside and quickly put it on. Her cheeks were slightly red at the thought of Shinji nearly seeing her topless. Well, that was something far in the future as far as she was concerned. Better not to worry about it yet. She came back in and saw Shinji still standing above in front of the pipe. He was back at spraying and without a shirt. Asuka then saw the remains of Shinji's shirt. She climbed back up and joined him. She looked at Shinji and saw his well- toned muscles. The sight of them caused her to blush again.  
  
"I think the two lovebirds are awakening their true feelings for each other," Layla whispered to Maya.  
  
"Is that why you got those birth control pills?"  
  
"That was a joke," said Layla, "You know, they two love each other but they're still afraid to proceed. I think we should try setting them up."  
  
"But how do we know they'll take the chances we give them?"  
  
"You're a NERV technician," said Layla, "Couldn't you rig some sort of video surveillance system in the apartment?"  
  
"That's possible," said Maya, "All right. I'll try it. You're amazingly mature. It kind of feels weird talking to you when you're also in my stomach."  
  
"I know," Layla said with a grin, "but I am your daughter so you'd expect me to be as smart as you."  
  
Maya smiled in return and went back to monitoring the progress the two pilots were making.  
  
  
  
"You forgive Layla yet?" Kaworu asked.  
  
"That's the eighth time you've asked me," said Evans, "I'm not going to forgive her until I actually get to return to Earth."  
  
A tall teenager walked up behind Evans and Kaworu. She looked as if she was around sixteen or seventeen.  
  
"I assume that Lillium hasn't done too much damage," she said.  
  
"No Sachiel, Layla hasn't done more damage than what we expected. By the way, what is your human name going to be?"  
  
"Sarah. Though I still see no point in changing our names once we're down there."  
  
"To fit in better," said Evans, "I doubt other people will want to call us by our true names, the names that brought so much fear."  
  
"Humanity brought it upon themselves," Sachiel said.  
  
"Do not be to judgmental regarding my children."  
  
Rei appeared and walked over to Evans.  
  
"So how do you think Layla is doing?" Evans asked her.  
  
"Hopefully she'll learn to keep her mouth shut," said Rei, "She's making me feel old."  
  
"We're all old," said Evans, "We were the first living things of this world."  
  
"So what do you plan on doing to Layla for not keeping her mouth shut?" Sachiel asked anxiously.  
  
"Do all of you want me to kill her or something?"  
  
"She's going to blab about all of us," said Kaworu, "I would say yes, in the end we all will want to kill her. Or humiliate her badly."  
  
  
  
Asuka and Shinji managed to clean out the first section of the massive pipe. Now they had to clean the central part they had taken out of the line. It was ridiculously thick with buildup and both of them were tired from having to clean the first section.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The two looked down and saw Layla waving at them.  
  
"Time for lunch!"  
  
Shinji jumped down instead of climbing down the ladder and landed on his feet. Asuka looked down and took a deep breath.  
  
"Shinji, why did you jump down like that?" she asked.  
  
"Because I can," said Shinji, "It was kind of fun."  
  
"I think I'll climb down," said Asuka.  
  
She walked over to the ladder and started to climb down. She suddenly lost her footing and nearly fell. Actually, she did fall but ended up landing on Shinji.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Asuka tried to get up but the two were literally entangled and stuck. Layla walked over and helped the two up.  
  
"Did you really have to do that?" Shinji asked.  
  
"I didn't mean to!" said Asuka, "I don't even know how I lost my footing."  
  
"So Shinji," said Layla, "Dad told me that your AT-Field could manifest physically. Can you show me?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know," said Shinji, "I'm not sure I can do it again."  
  
"Oh come on," said Asuka, "Don't be such a wimp. I'm sure you can."  
  
"Asuka, I really don't remember how I did it before."  
  
Layla popped up from behind them and the two pilots jumped.  
  
"It takes practice," she said, "I could show you how to tap into your AT- Field again, if you want me to."  
  
"I don't know. It kind of seems strange to have all this power inside of me."  
  
Shinji was suddenly lifted off of the ground.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Layla giggled but kept him in the air.  
  
"Put me down!" Shinji demanded.  
  
"You can break my AT-Field," said Layla, "Just try."  
  
Shinji frowned. He remembered vaguely what Evans had taught him but doubted he remembered enough to stop Layla.  
  
"Don't be so negative," said Layla.  
  
Shinji looked at her. It was almost like she could read his mind. He breathed deep and emptied his mind. Suddenly he fell onto the ground and Layla nearly got thrown back. She shifted her feet and managed to regain her balance.  
  
"Wow," she said, "Dad said you were powerful. But I didn't know you were that strong."  
  
Asuka was standing at his side and asking whether he was okay or not. Shinji convinced her that he was and finally she let him go, though reluctantly.  
  
"This is going to be interesting, living with you," said Layla.  
  
Shinji could only nod his agreement.  
  
End of Chapter 19  
  
I am tired and I'm surprised I was able to write this much. It'll take a while for the next chapter to be posted.  
  
Z98 


End file.
